When Fans Go Bad
by Rainbow169
Summary: Who are these strange orphaned alien boys who change into girls? More importantly, who are these psychos who say the Senshi are anime characters? Warning: some strange romantic pairings for characters, and an unexpected friendship too.
1. First Contact

Author's Notes  
This one is meant to be a substitute story for the Galaxia arc of SailorStars, with new villains. In this one, I've tried to keep everyone in character, except for Kakyuu, whose traits I took some creative liberties with (it's not like she was shown much anyway). I have my obligatory Senshi list, of course, if anyone doesn't want to read it, they don't have to. I just have it for the newbies.  
Ami Mizuno is Sailor Mercury  
Chibi-Usa Tsukino is Sailor Chibi Moon  
Haruka Tenou is Sailor Uranus  
Hotaru Tomoe is Sailor Saturn  
Kakyuu Aoi is Sailor Kinmoku  
Kou Seiya is Sailor Star Fighter  
Kou Taiki is Sailor Star Maker  
Kou Yaten is Sailor Star Healer  
Makoto Kino is Sailor Jupiter  
Michiru Kaiou is Sailor Neptune  
Minako Aino is Sailor Venus  
Rei Hino is Sailor Mars  
Setsuna Meiou is Sailor Pluto  
Usagi Tsukino is Sailor Moon  
Chapter 1: First Contact  
After Nehelenia was reformed, Usagi and her friends thought their lives could be normal again, but that was not to be. First of all, there were four orphaned teenagers, three boys and one girl. In an act of selflessness, the Tsukinos took in Kou Taiki, the Mizuno family let Kakyuu Aoi stay in their house, Makoto Kino gladly allowed Kou Yaten to stay with her, and Kou Seiya got to live at Rei Hino's shrine, provided he would help out.   
  
In another dimension, a girl with her black-and-white hair in braids giggled happily. We've done it! exclaimed another girl with shoulder-length red hair.   
  
They're all together now, added a third girl with curly blond hair.   
  
Finally they will be ours, finished one with very long brown hair.  
  
Ami was shocked to hear that Kakyuu would be going to Juuban University instead of high school. Why? She's the same age as me, Ami said.   
  
This girl's IQ is 500. The high school level is too slow for her, explained the university offical that Mrs. Mizuno, Ami, and Kakyuu were talking to. Ami was stunned...but also somewhat happy at the same time. Sure, she wasn't the smartest person in Japan, or even the world anymore, but maybe... Maybe it meant that she would finally have someone on her level. Someone who could understand the loneliness of having no one on her intellectual level. Someone who could be quiet...geniuses were always quiet, whether naturally or forced to be that way from social isolation. Amy's thoughts were cut off as Kakyuu grabbed her into a big bear hug.   
  
I'm so happy that I get to be in the high-level school! But...I'll miss being with you! she gushed indecisively. Once again, Ami was shocked. THIS genius girl acted nothing like the way smart people usually behaved. In fact, she was starting to remind Ami of Usagi.   
  
I live alone in this apartment, so I'm glad to have someone else with me now, Makoto said, ushering Yaten in through her door.   
  
Why do you live alone? Aren't you a minor too, like me? Yaten asked, almost sounding like he was assuming things too quickly.   
  
I'm an orphan like you. I just inherited a lot of money, and so far I haven't gotten in trouble for living with no adults around. I guess we're legally safe since there's other adults in the apartment building to look after us, Makoto explained, turning her head away.   
  
Rei! Is that the orphan boy who's going to help on the shrine? He sure doesn't look very strong...he looks too skinny, Grandpa Hino said when Rei and Seiya arrived.   
  
Oh, I'm too weak and skinny, am I? Seiya challenged, and he picked up Grandpa Hino and started running around with him.   
  
Stop that! You're a guest here! Rei scolded.   
  
Sure, baby, whatever you say, Seiya smirked, and he set Rei's grandpa down on the ground again.   
  
I want him out of here! shouted the old priest.   
  
No, Grandpa! I know Seiya's being obnoxious right now, but he doesn't really have a family anymore. We should try our best to give him a nice home, Rei tried to calm down her raging grandpa.   
  
So you're sending me away to another place?! Seiya gasped.   
  
No, no, I mean a good home at the shrine here, Rei explained, wondering if any of the other three orphans were as much trouble as this Seiya.   
  
Chibi-Usa looked around. Kenji and Ikuko were getting supper ready for the new household member, and Shingo and Usagi were playing Sailor V video games, but where was Kou Taiki? She found Taiki in his new room, being quiet.   
  
I guess I didn't tell you who I was yet. I'm Chibi-Usa, and I live here too. I'm Usagi's cousin, she said, since not even Ikuko and Kenji could know the truth about where she was REALLY from.   
  
Hello, Miss Chibi-Usa, Taiki said.   
  
You remind me of one of my good friends. I like quiet people; they're often the kindest, Chibi-Usa said gently. Taiki was silent, and Chibi-Usa backed away, thinking that she might have been intruding.   
  
I heard that Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Usagi adopted orphans. I wonder what they're like? Hotaru mused aloud. She and her surrogate family, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, were sitting around their living room.   
  
Maybe we can go meet them sometime, Michiru said. Suddenly there was a crash, and two girls, one with long brown hair and the other with shoulder-length red hair, charged in.   
  
What are you doing here in our house?! Haruka exclaimed.   
  
I'm Harumi, and this is Fuyumi. We've come to put an end to your cruel methods, Sailor Uranus, the brunette said.   
  
Wha?! How do you know that? And how am I cruel?! Haruka retorted.   
  
We saw you on that TV show. Yes, I saw you insult and harass poor Sailor Jupiter and call her a weakling. Your lack of teamwork will be your downfall! Harumi accused.   
  
What is she talking about, Papa? How did she see you on TV? Hotaru asked.   
  
There's a TV show about you! Where we're from, you're anime characters. And you're my hero, Sailor Saturn! I like that big Glaive of yours, gushed Fuyumi, hugging Hotaru.   
  
We're anime characters?! That's foolishness, now get out of our house! Haruka shouted.   
  
No we won't. You're coming with me, meanie, Harumi snarled, and she swung chains out of her sleeves and wrapped up Haruka.   
  
Stop that! Neptune Crystal Power, Make...OOF! Michiru was knocked down from behind by Fuyumi, who hit her in the head with a giant lily on a metal spring.   
  
I hate you, Miss Perfect, she spat, stepping on her victim's back.   
  
Dead Scream. Fuyumi was thrown back as a magenta energy ball smacked into her. Sailor Pluto was there now, as well as Sailor Saturn.   
  
So, you Senshi want to play rough, huh? Harumi bragged, and she wrapped up the two Senshi with her chain attack. She then hooked the chains to a wheel in the back of a truck outside, and got in the driver's seat. The three captives were dragged inside, as well as Michiru. Or so they thought.  
  
That evening, Seiya was having his first supper at the Hino temple. There was a knock at the door. Rei and Seiya rushed out to find Hotaru standing there, exhausted and bruised.   
  
Michiru. Haruka. Setsuna. They've been captured, she panted.


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2: Revelations  
What?! Who captured them? Rei asked.   
  
Who are they? And who is this? Seiya asked.   
  
Oops, I'm sorry. This is my friend, Hotaru Tomoe. And the people she mentioned are her adoptive family, Rei explained. Seiya looked at Hotaru. Something about this little girl...naah, too young. Or was she? That wasn't the issue at hand...   
  
  
  
What? Who said that? asked the orphan boy.   
  
I did, silly. Now you should stay here, it'll be too dangerous for you, Rei said.   
  
Seiya asked.   
  
Rei couldn't think of a reason without revealing that she was Sailor Mars.   
  
Because Rei is a magical psychic and you aren't. That's why she's better suited to it, supplied Hotaru.   
  
Yes. Now you stay here at the temple with Grandpa. You'll be much more useful doing the chores. Hotaru's going to come with me, Rei decided.   
  
Wait! But I'm a Sailor Senshi! Seiya shouted. Rei and Hotaru stopped, completely stunned.   
  
A...Sailor Senshi?! What do you mean? Rei challenged, thinking it was something he had heard about on TV.   
  
Yeah, and I'll prove it to you. Fighter Star Power, Make Up! Rei and Hotaru watched, amazed, as the boy turned into a female warrior, wearing an outfit that made her look oddly like a dominatrix.   
  
That aura...it is magic. Okay, fair is fair. I don't know WHERE you got those powers from, but Hotaru and I have similar ones. Rei said. She and Hotaru looked at each other.   
  
Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!   
  
Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!   
  
Yaten felt it, finishing his supper in Makoto's apartment. Taiki did too, reading a book while Usagi and Shingo played video games. Seiya had transformed. Which meant they had to as well.   
  
Wait, Yaten! Where are you going!? Makoto exclaimed.   
  
I need to go save my friend. Don't worry, I'm a Sailor Senshi, he said.   
  
Makoto was just as shocked as Rei had been.   
  
You're a Senshi?! No way! Usagi shrieked.   
  
What's that? Shingo asked, annoyed that Taiki had interrupted their game.   
  
Healer Star Power, Make Up!   
  
Maker Star Power, Make Up! Much to the astonishment, two more boys turned into girls in dominatrix-ish uniforms, in two different places. At the Tsukino house, the phone rang.   
  
Usagi, it's for you...who's that?! exclaimed Ikuko coming into the room. As Usagi took the phone into the other room, she could hear her mother storm up to the strange Sailor Senshi.   
  
Get out of my house, you weird S&M girl! she shouted.   
  
But I'm Taiki, the Senshi said.   
  
Stop fooling around, Taiki's a boy. Now get out...no, don't look, Shingo, she's wearing a very, um, adult outfit, Ikuko said. Usagi gasped as she heard a crash and then a door slam.   
  
Rei, what's wrong? Usagi asked, trying to focus on the phone call.   
  
It's Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru. They've been captured by someone. Hotaru's here, too, and the orphan boy just turned into a girl Sailor Senshi, Rei said.   
  
I...I think the same thing's happened here. So should I come over to the temple? Usagi asked.   
  
Of course you should, Usagi idiot! Rei shouted, then hung up on her. No time to cry that Rei's being mean again. Usagi knew what she had to do.   
  
Moon Eternal, Make Up! Feathers and lights floated around her as she became Sailor Moon, then she ran out to the door.   
  
Sailor Moon?! What are you doing here? There's a very naughty girl outside you can punish, Ikuko said.   
  
Can I have your autograph? Shingo asked.   
  
No, no, Shingo, Sailor Moon probably has more important business than signing autographs, Ikuko scolded him gently. They both were shocked into silence as Sailor Chibi Moon ran past, screaming Wait for me, Sailor Moon!  
  
So you're a Senshi, too, Taiki? I don't know what's going on, but we should go to Rei's temple, Sailor Moon said. Ikuko had shoved Senshi-Taiki outside, which is where Sailor Moon found her.   
  
What's Rei's temple? And when I'm a Sailor Senshi, you can call me Sailor Star Maker, the black-clad warrior said.   
  
Rei is my friend, and she lives at a Shinto temple. She has some psychic powers. Why did you suddently transform? Sailor Moon asked.   
  
I could...sense that Seiya had also transformed. Yaten, too, Star Maker said cryptically.   
  
Who are they? Chibi Moon asked.   
  
Them? Aren't those the other two orphan boys who came with you? Sailor Moon asked.   
  
Yes, they are. We and our princess are Sailor Senshi, Star Maker said.   
  
Their princess?! Chibi Moon shook her head. Let's just go to the temple and see what's going on, okay? she suggested wisely.  
  
When the three of them arrived at the temple, Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn were there, along with the Seiya-Senshi, Sailor Jupiter had another Sailor Senshi that looked like Yaten with her, and Sailor Mercury was with a Senshi who was wearing a strange, rather skimpy red outfit. Sailor Venus was there too, utterly confused and a bit angry that she wasn't told the others were living with strange new Sailor Senshi.   
  
Okay, so the fourth new one is here now! What in the name of love is going on?! she screeched. The red-clad and redhaired new Senshi spoke up.   
  
I am Sailor Kinmoku. These are my three guardians, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker, she explained.   
  
Good, so we know names. Minako, what's going on is the kidnapping. Before we find out more about where these four have come from and why they're Senshi, we should go to Juuban High and rescue our friends, Sailor Mars said decisively.   
  
How do you know where they are? Star Fighter asked.   
  
I'm a psychic, remember?! YOU saw me do the divination! Sailor Mars snapped.   
  
Meanwhile, at the Tsukino house, Shingo was suspicious. Mama, I swear! I saw Taiki transform into that weird girl! he begged.   
  
Shingo, honey... Ikuko didn't know what to say.   
  
Also, he's GOT to be her. He's nowhere in the house! And Usagi...she must be Sailor Moon! Shingo exclaimed.   
  
Usagi is Sailor Moon?! Ikuko then remembered.   
  
You might be right. Usagi left the room, and then Sailor Moon came out the same place Usagi was. Like Taiki, she's nowhere in the house. Come to think of it, neither is Chibi-Usa. Maybe she's that other Sailor Senshi who ran past too, the one wearing the pink outfit, she said.   
  
Despite the confusion, the Sailor Senshi all got to the school in one piece. Outside of the school was a large, overturned truck, too.   
  
Search the truck! They could be inside! exclaimed Sailor Jupiter.   
  
No, my divination showed they were in the school. Let's go in there first; if we waste time, who knows what their captors could do to them, Sailor Mars pointed out. Sailor Moon opened the door, peeked in, and felt something warm and gooey splat her in the face. She stuck her head back outside.   
  
Hey! They're armed already! she shrieked.   
  
Armed with cherry pie! My favorite! exclaimed Sailor Jupiter, and she poked her head in the door. Just like her blond friend, she was also hit in the face with a pie, a blueberry one this time.   
  
Okay, that's enough getting hit by pies! Mars Flame Sniper! shouted Sailor Mars, and she was hit by a burnt apple pie.   
  
Why do you guys keep running away from them? Pies aren't going to hurt you, Sailor Kinmoku said, and she charged in, followed by the three black-leather clad Senshi. Soon the others followed, and all the Senshi made their way in, fighting off the onslaught of pastries. There didn't seem to be too much trouble, until Star Fighter was knocked down by something cold and hard. The Senshi heard a chain clank in the dark, and then the lights came on, almost too quickly and brightly. Four girls were now there. Harumi from earlier was holding a chain-whip with Star Fighter's blood on it, and Fuyumi was also there. There was also a girl with curly blond hair who was holding a stack of pies, and another with her black-and-white hair in braided pigtails.   
  
So! Where are our friends? demanded Sailor Venus. Instead of answering the question, Harumi glared at Fuyumi.   
  
You idiot! How could you let Sailor Saturn escape like that?! she shouted.   
  
I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand to see her hurt, whimpered the redhead.   
  
Awww, that's so sweet! Can you give us the other Senshi back, for Sailor Saturn's sake? pleaded Sailor Moon.   
  
No! I want to make Sailor Neptune suffer! I hate her for being so perfect and elegant! shouted Fuyumi.   
  
And how do you know this about her already? How do you know that you prefer Sailor Saturn and hate Sailor Neptune? asked Sailor Mercury wisely.   
  
Easy. I've seen them on the TV show and read the manga. All four of us have, Fuyumi said matter-of-factly.  
  
The Senshi were stunned.   
  
Don't worry about that now! We should rescue the others! Sailor Mars interjected, breaking the silence.   
  
Right. Let's just go get the captured Senshi and Sailor Teleport out of here, Chibi Moon decided, taking charge all of a sudden.   
  
But what about Sailor Star Fighter? Sailor Kinmoku asked.   
  
We can stay and protect her. You go get your friends, said Star Maker. The others ran off, leaving the four new Senshi behind. Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru were hanging from the ceiling in the chains.   
  
Small Lady! Setsuna exclaimed.   
  
How exactly do we get them out of there? Sailor Venus asked.   
  
I'll try something! Hiiiyaaah! shouted Sailor Saturn, and she swung her Glaive. It cut through some of the chains that were around Setsuna.   
  
I get it! exclaimed Sailor Mars, and she began to soften the metal with a low-power version of Fire Soul. With the two raven-haired Senshi working together, the captives were soon freed. When all of them returned, they found...a disaster. Star Maker was wrestling with Fuyumi, Harumi was kissing Star Fighter while Natsumi was trying to pull them apart from each other, and Star Healer and Sailor Kinmoku were tied up in the chains together.   
  
Let's just get out of here! You four! Please try to connect your Senshi auras with ours, if you are true Sailor Senshi, and let's all Sailor Teleport! Chibi Moon begged. Amazingly, all of the Senshi got out safely and back to the Hino shrine.


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3: Confessions  
Finally, Usagi, Taiki, and Chibi-Usa returned home. They were greeted by Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo standing outside the door, looking stern.   
  
Oh...I'm sorry, Mom, it's just that Ami had a late-night study session, and... Usagi was cut off as Ikuko almost growled at her.   
  
That's a lie, and you know it, she scolded.   
  
Yeah. I saw that guy transform into a girl. Then I saw Sailor Moon run out from where YOU were, Usagi! Then you mysteriously' disappeared! Also, a Sailor Senshi came running out of where Chibi-Usa was. Are you three Sailor Senshi? Shingo asked bluntly.   
  
Yes, we are Sailor Senshi, Mrs. Tsukino. We were rescuing some people, Taiki explained, as if it was an every-day occurence.   
  
Taiki! What?! I've been trying to keep that secret! Usagi shouted.   
  
You what?! Kenji, Shingo, and Ikuko were all staring at them now.   
  
You were keeping a secret from us, Usagi?! For how long!? they all exclaimed in unison.   
  
For 4 years, Usagi said, embarrassed.   
  
Four years! You've been doing dangerous superhero things for four years and you never told us! You're grounded, young lady! You too, Chibi-Usa! Ikuko shouted. Usagi was about to retort, but Taiki stepped in.   
  
Why are you grounding them? If they are Sailor Senshi of this world, haven't they been doing good things and saving people from monsters? Taiki pointed out, though he also got himself in trouble.   
  
Sailor Senshi OF THIS WORLD?! So what are you, an alien? Shingo jeered.   
  
Taiki said blankly.   
  
I don't believe any of this! Ikuko screamed.   
  
Please, Mom, let me talk to him in private. I'm just as surprised as you are that he's an alien, Usagi pleaded.   
  
YOU certainly have no say in this! Kenji shouted.   
  
In fact, I want this Taiki creep out of the house! Nothing, NOTHING has been right since he came here! Ikuko added.   
  
Mom! Please! He's an orphan! He NEEDS a family! Usagi sobbed.   
  
How do we know that?! I can't trust him here! Give him a home with that psychic friend of yours, and come back normal. No superheroes, no aliens, be NORMAL, Usagi! Ikuko demanded, and she, Shingo, and Kenji went into the house and slammed the door, leaving Usagi, Taiki, and Chibi-Usa stranded.  
  
All right, Taiki! I don't know where you're from, but you are not welcome with me anymore! I had a happy life with my parents, my secret was safe, and all that changed when we took YOU in! Usagi screamed. She lunged to slap Taiki, but someone, someone little took the blow.   
  
Chibi-Usa! Why in the world are you protecting him!? Usagi exclaimed, absolutely shocked at the behavior of her future daughter.   
  
Because attacking him won't do any good. Alien or not, he's lonely here, and needs a home. The best we can do is be his family, the two of us. I understand what it's like. In Crystal Tokyo, I was lonely. I miss my future home right now. I also understand how hard it is to want to tell your Senshi identity. Wherever he's from, he's been used to people knowing he's a Sailor Senshi, obviously. So am I. In Crystal Tokyo, everyone knew that because I was the Queen's daughter, I was Sailor Chibi Moon. So if you're going to be angry, be angry at the fact that superheroes aren't considered normal here. But don't take it out on a poor boy without a home, even if he does turn into a girl! Chibi-Usa said, speaking her defense.   
  
But...but...where will we stay?! WAAAAAH!!! Usagi began crying loudly.   
  
We can sleep outside tonight. It won't kill us anymore than any of the Senshi fights we've had. In the morning we can visit Rei. Since she's an expert on the occult, she'll know what to do, Chibi-Usa decided, once again taking charge.   
  
Seiya, get the door...I want to sleep in... Rei mumbled in the early morning.   
  
Sure thing! Maybe it'll be a pretty girl...it is! Hey, aren't you guys those Sailor...and Taiki! What are you doing here? Seiya asked.   
  
It's a bit hard to explain right now. We really need to see Rei and her grandpa for this, Usagi said. Rei peeked sleepily in, and almost fell over.   
  
Usagi! What brings you here so early in the morning? And with Chibi-Usa and...what's his name...one of the other orphan Senshi boys, she exclaimed.   
  
Mama and Papa kicked us out of the house for hiding our Senshi identities. She told me to come back when I'm not Sailor Moon and to get rid of Taiki, Usagi sniffled.   
  
Get rid of Taiki? Why? They agreed to take him in, just like we did with Seiya! Rei gasped indignantly.   
  
They said he was a dominatrix and thought he was lying about being an alien. They think he's a bad influence on the family. Which is sort of true; he's the one who said we were Sailor Senshi, Usagi explained.   
  
What's a dominatrix? Chibi-Usa asked.   
  
Believe me, kiddo, you don't really want to know. Now what are we going to do? I didn't agree to take in TWO orphans! Rei complained.   
  
Tell that to my parents! Usagi retorted.   
  
All right, I will! Rei declared. Usagi grabbed the priestess's arm.   
  
Don't! They're suspicious of you too! she begged.   
  
Me? Why would they be suspicious of me!? Rei shouted.   
  
Stop fighting!! Chibi-Usa screamed, getting between the bickering friends.   
  
Yes, I can just live on the street, Taiki said quietly, and he began to leave the shrine.   
  
Wait! I'll talk to the dumpling-head's parents! Seiya butted in.   
  
YOU stay out of it! They CERTAINLY won't listen to you! Rei screeched.   
  
Look, if Taiki goes, I go! Seiya retorted.   
  
Rei, just talk to them yourself. And if they won't listen to you, they might listen to your grandpa. Please try, I don't want to see Taiki homeless, Chibi-Usa begged.   
  
And if that doesn't work, we can find some way to get them to accept him back into the family, AND accept me as Sailor Moon, Usagi said.   
  
Like what? About the only thing would be to rescue them from an attack, and the enemy doesn't want civilians, they want us, Rei pointed.   
  
True, but they could go after your family to try to hurt you, Taiki said.   
  
See? When they come for...oh wait...that's mean. I don't want to stay here, though! I wanna go home! WAAAAH!! Usagi wailed.   
  
Chibi-Usa yelled sternly.   
  
Usagi sniffled.   
  
I want to go back there too, but you don't see me crying about it, and I'm younger than you, scolded the pink-haired princess.   
  
Yeah, Usagi, what kind of mother are you if you're being a worse crybaby than your own daughter? jeered Rei. Usagi suddenly stopped crying and looked determined.   
  
I know! I can just come back with Chibi-Usa, say we're not Senshi, leave Taiki here and everything will be back to normal! she exclaimed triumphantly.   
  
No way! Either he stays, or I go! Chibi-Usa retorted, stepping in front Taiki protectively.   
  
She has a point, your family agreed to take him in, alien or not. Of course, there is something that was bugging me. Why would someone who seems so quiet tell the Senshi secret? Rei asked.   
  
I can answer that one. See, on our planet we didn't have to hide our identities. We just were shot here when our planet was destroyed, so we didn't have time to learn that we weren't supposed to tell people, Seiya explained.   
  
Oh well, that makes sense. But still...if we hadn't taken Taiki in, none of this would've happened, Usagi said.   
  
Usagi, you can't blame Taiki for your troubles. He didn't know any better, not being from Earth, and was just being honest. You wouldn't want a liar in your house, would you? Rei pointed out.   



	4. Shingo's Rebellion

Chapter 4: Shingo's Rebellion   
Shingo furrowed his brow in thought. Usagi. Chibi-Usa. Taiki. Was it wrong for his parents to have kicked them out of the house? Where would they stay? They probably couldn't just stay at that temple forever. Usagi and Chibi-Usa would miss being with Mama and Papa. Not only that, but kicking out Taiki, after they agreed to take him in, was just plain cruel. He didn't have a family to go back to. And well...the fact that he was a weird, gender-changing alien seemed kind of cool. That was it then. Convince Mama and Papa to let them come back. And if he couldn't do that, he'd run away too, and be with his sister.  
  
Ikuko looked around the house. She sighed. Now Shingo was arguing for keeping that alien freak. Shingo. Come to think of it, where was he? She started to panic.   
  
Shingo! Where are you?! she called. She could hear Kenji calling the same thing in another part of the house. She stopped, thinking of something. What if he had gone out to find Usagi? But where could Usagi be? Where would she go to if she were looking for another home to stay at? Suddenly it hit her. That weird temple.   
  
Wait! I think Shingo's gone to the Hikawa shrine, Ikuko said, catching up to her frantic husband.   
  
What?! You think Usagi's there? he gasped. Who knew what kind of spooks their poor dear son and daughter were facing there!  
  
Rei heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Shingo standing on the doorstep.   
  
Hi! You're Usagi's brother, right? She's here, Rei said, leading him on into the temple. Usagi looked in.   
  
Shingo! What are you doing here? she asked, surprised, but also happy to see at least one of her family members again.   
  
I've come here because Mama and Papa still refuse to let Taiki back in. That's mean and if you can't stay at home, I'll stay here with you! Shingo cried.   
  
Shingo, what will your parents think? And we can't keep you, Usagi, OR Taiki here, you three will have to find some way to get back to your house, Rei said firmly.   
  
They'll come here and realize that if Usagi goes, I go, Shingo retorted.   
  
And what is that supposed to mean, young man? a familiar voice said. Ikuko and Kenji had arrived!   
  
It means I'm sticking by Usagi. Also, I don't see why Taiki can't stay with us. You made a deal with that orphan place and paid money to let him stay because you wanted to be kind to a poor guy without a home. And then you kick him out of the house just because he's an alien with weird powers? Maybe he could use his powers to help the family, and Usagi too! It should be a GOOD thing to have Sailor Moon and that pink Senshi in the house, Shingo ranted.   
  
Yes, just like my grandpa and I made the same deal to let Seiya stay with us, added Rei.   
  
Maybe Shingo's right. Okay, how about this. We let him stay for a trial month, but if he causes too much trouble, he's out of here, homeless alien or not, Ikuko decided. Kenji agreed to let Taiki stay, but he had something else to say.   
  
Usagi, be careful when you're Sailor Moon. That sounds like it's very dangerous, he worried.   
  
It's okay, I have the other Senshi to help me, Usagi said.   
  
YEEEAH!! We get to keep Taiki! cheered Chibi-Usa.   
  
Keep Taiki? I don't think so, sweetie, a voice said.   
  
I wouldn't approve of anything that pleased YOU, pink spore, another added.   
  
Who are you two? And what are you going to do with Taiki? demanded Seiya.   
  
I am Natsumi, and this is Akimi. I'd like to keep Taiki to have as a pet; I'm very fond of him, said a girl with curly blond hair, pointing to her partner, who had black-and-white braids.   
  
Taiki's not a pet! That's mean! shouted Chibi-Usa.   
  
Everyone, I think they're the enemy, Rei hissed.   
  
Enemy? Oh no, I like Chibi-Usa and Taiki. Only an enemy to him, Natsumi said, pointing to Seiya.   
  
Though YOU might consider me a problem, just as I hate you too, you arrogant bully! How dare you treat Usagi so cruelly! accused Akimi, glaring at Rei.   
  
I think it's time for a fight. Mars Crystal....AAAAAH....MMPPPHH!! Rei tried to transform, but Akimi grabbed her.   
  
Leave her alone! shouted Chibi-Usa, who ran up and bit Akimi's leg. Rei fell to the ground, and Akimi zapped both of them with electricity.   
  
Die, spore and pyromaniac! she screamed. Then she fell down on top of them as someone whacked her from behind. Sailor Moon, Star Fighter, and Star Maker were there.   
  
Sorry to be dishonorable, but I couldn't let her attack Chibi-Usa and Rei like that, Sailor Moon apologized.   
  
Natsumi and Akimi were gone suddenly. Usagi then thought of something.   
  
We should tell the others about the orphans being aliens, she said.   
  
Why? It's not necessary for them to know that unless they ask. Especially Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, they won't trust them if they know they're aliens, Rei warned.   
  
What about them changing genders? That's not a trait Earth people have, Ikuko pointed out, as she, Kenji, and Shingo came out of hiding.   
  
Mama, hopefully they'll just assume they need to be girls to be Sailor Senshi. Don't worry about our Senshi things, I doubt anyone on our team would attack Taiki. Be suspicious of him, maybe, but not attack him, Usagi reassured her.   
  
Good, I was worried there might be a Sailor Senshi war in our house; that would get terribly messy, Ikuko said.  
  
She then felt a tug at her skirt, she looked down into a pair of red eyes.   
  
Thank you for letting Taiki stay; I kinda like him, Chibi-Usa said softly.   
  
Oooh, you LIKE him? Usagi teased, fluttering her eyes.   
  
Stop it! I meant as a friend! Chibi-Usa huffed.   
  
Taiki and Chibi-Usa, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S...OWWW! Usagi shrieked as Chibi-Usa yanked on her long blond pigtail.   
  
Usagi, sweetie, don't tease her like that. Friendship can cross gender and age boundaries, Ikuko scolded gently.   
  
I know that! I was just playing! Usagi retorted. 


	5. Restrictive Rules

Chapter 5: Restrictive Rules  
Akimi opened the door and walked up to a large dark red crystal.   
  
Oh Maroon, we are having trouble with the Sailor Senshi. On the TV show, people who fight against them send out monsters. Please give us the power to do so, she begged. The crystal glowed, shook violently, and spit out a smaller version of itself.   
  
Akimi cheered and ran off with it.   
  
This came from the Maroon Crystal? I know the perfect monster, Natsumi said.   
  
Then you can have the first test of it, Akimi agreed.  
  
Makoto and Yaten were out, as Makoto wanted to teach Yaten about Earth things. She had found the idea of living with an alien interesting instead of scary. Suddenly, they were blocked by an angry man.   
  
You two! Switch heights! he ordered.   
  
Switch heights? That's not even possible! Makoto exclaimed.   
  
Then, you, find a taller boy, and you, find a shorter girl, demanded the strange man.   
  
We're not a couple; she's just showing me around because I'm new here, Yaten retorted.   
  
Still, the rule is, shorter girl, taller boy, the man said.   
  
Please, mister! Don't pick on Yaten like that! begged someone behind them. Makoto and Yaten turned around to see Kakyuu and Ami. Kakyuu ran up to him, crying.   
  
Stop talking to them like that! They can hang out with whoever they want! she sobbed.   
  
You're that famous girl with the 500 IQ. Geniuses aren't supposed to be emotional extroverts, snarled the man.   
  
Why not? I LIKE talking to people, and it's not wrong to be friendly, Kakyuu said innocently.   
  
But it's not the way geniuses are supposed to be. Geniuses are supposed to be quiet, logical, and not much fun to talk to. And where are your glasses? the man asked.   
  
I don't wear glasses. My vision is fine, said Kakyuu, now kind of confused.   
  
You're all wrong! Smart people ALWAYS wear glasses! It's how one can tell they're smart! exclaimed the man in exasperation.   
  
Huh, I always thought glasses were for fixing bad vision, Kakyuu said.   
  
They're for smart people! Now go and get a pair, otherwise no one will believe that you're a genius! the man ordered.   
  
She believed that I was a genius, Kakyuu said innocently, pointing to Ami.   
  
Then she doesn't know the proper order of things. Geniuses wear glasses. It's a rule, snorted the man.   
  
Then he glared at them. Prove to me you're a genius! Prove it! Prove it! he screamed, grabbing Kakyuu.   
  
Don't pick on girls like that! Makoto shouted, making a fist. Kakyuu grabbed the man's hat and threw it into the street.   
  
Fool! You think I care about that? I'm going to suck up all your intelligence if you don't prove to me you can use it properly, he snarled. Makoto charged at him, and he shot an energy beam out of his knee.   
  
That's no ordinary person! gasped Ami. He must be one of those monsters, Yaten said, pulling out a strange wand-like thing.   
  
Don't transform right...   
  
Healer Star Power, Make Up! shouted Yaten, interrupting Ami's warning.   
  
Makoto, you didn't tell him we're not supposed to transform in public?! Ami whispered loudly.   
  
I forgot to. Come on, Makoto replied, and she and Ami ran into an alleyway and pulled out their transformation wands.   
  
Mercury Crystal Power...   
  
Jupiter Crystal Power...   
  
Make Up!  
  
While the others were transforming, Kakyuu bit the guy's arm and managed to get herself free.   
  
Kinmoku Star Power, Make Up! she shouted quickly, as he was really angry now.   
  
People have the right to fall in love, no matter what their heights are... Sailor Jupiter started.   
  
And I can act however I want to! Kinmoku Fusion Tempest! yelled Sailor Kinmoku, flinging a flurry of flowers at the fiend.   
  
Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!   
  
Jupiter Oak Evolution!   
  
Star Sensitive Inferno! The four attacks disintegrated the monster-man.   
  
No! I thought they'd fall for that move for conformity--they're Japanese! Akimi cursed.   
  
Well, the two aliens aren't, you idiot, chided Natsumi.   
  
People. People. Calm down. I have a foolproof plan, Harumi said smugly.   
  
Does it involve hurting Taiki? asked Fuyumi eagerly.   
  
Patience, my dear, and we may have all the Senshi screaming for pain, well, except for my darling Seiya, Makoto and Setsuna, who will be in my personal harem, Harumi smirked.   
  
Your personal harem?! Fine, you can have them! I don't like them anyway...what?! You'd hurt MY Ami, Taiki, and Chibi-Usa?! No way! Natsumi shouted.   
  
Yeah! Kill the spore! exclaimed Akimi, butting in ditzily.   
  
bellowed Fuyumi. The other three stared at her, Natsumi and Harumi in a wrestling pose, and Akimi looking innocent.   
  
We'll all go out and attack our least favorites and have harems of our favorites. It's that simple, Fuyumi said sternly.  
  
What exactly was THAT about?! exclaimed Makoto.   
  
Maybe it's the work of those girls who captured Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna? ventured Ami.   
  
And why did they think that I should be quiet and logical? That just isn't ME! added Kakyuu, who Yaten was surprised to see so upset.   
  
We know it isn't you, obviously. For an enemy trick, though, it was a pretty stupid one. Wouldn't it make more sense to send out a youma that would try to befriend us instead of argue? Makoto asked.  



	6. Water Curse

Chapter 6: Water Curse  
Hotaru couldn't believe it. She knew the other Outer Senshi would disapprove, but this Seiya who was walking beside her at the park...was she falling in love with him? She didn't mind that Seiya was part-girl, too. Her romantic reverie was broken as someone grabbed her from behind.   
  
Now I've got you! I'll eat you up, my sweet, sweet Sailor Saturn, whispered Fuyumi, her assailant.   
  
Fighter Star...MPPPH!!! Seiya's mouth was clamped shut from behind as he was grabbed by Natsumi.   
  
I'll kill you. And Harumi will never get a hold of you, she growled.   
  
Oh no you don't! Leave my Seiya alone! another voice shouted, obviously Harumi's. Hotaru spun around and saw Fuyumi fighting with Akimi, who hated Saturn. She and Seiya snuck off to warn the others; it was too dangerous, even if the attackers were just bickering amongst themselves.  
  
Darn it! That's the problem with going ourselves! We'll just have to bring the proper targets to US, Akimi snarled.   
  
All the Senshi? Or some of them? I propose you put one of your spells on them, Harumi said.   
  
A spell? But what type of spell? I'd sure like to do it to Chibi-Usa, Akimi declared viciously. Natsumi giggled.   
  
Do you remember that neato anime? I think it was called Ranma-something; it was about that boy who turns into a girl when he gets splashed by cold water, and turns back with hot water, she remarked. Akimi grinned. This was going to be FUN!  
  
At the time the enemy was plotting against her, Chibi-Usa was visiting Ami and Kakyuu at their apartment. She had had fun there, but she was bored. Come on, I wanna go to the playground, she whined, tugging on Ami's skirt.   
  
Please be quiet, Chibi-Usa, I'm trying to study, Ami rebuked her. Kakyuu grabbed the textbook out of Ami's hands and shut it.   
  
You're several chapters ahead; what do you need to study for? she asked playfully, but firmly.   
  
Ami blushed, having no reasonable answer.   
  
There's much better learning that can be done OUTSIDE of a stuffy school. The playground is the ideal science lab; let's go, everyone! she exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Unfortunately, Akimi was waiting for them at the playground.   
  
Hey! You're one of those meanies who called us anime characters! I'll show you who's an anime character! Moon Crisis, Make Up! shouted Chibi-Usa.   
  
Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!   
  
Kinmoku Star Power, Make Up! Ami and Kakyuu transformed too.   
  
Enemy who thinks we aren't human, stick your head in a bucket of cold water and think about it! Sailor Mercury yelled.   
  
I think someone else here will, Akimi smirked, and she began twirling around. Curse of water, turn Chibi-Usa into a boy! she exclaimed and threw a blast of water at Chibi Moon. Sailor Mercury jumped in front of the blast and landed on the ground, unconscious and detransformed. There was also something...strange...about her. Or was she a HER anymore?  
  
Sailor Kinmoku and Chibi Moon detransformed as well as Akimi left once again. Kakyuu rolled Ami over gently, not wanting to hurt her. She then began to undress Ami.   
  
What are you doing?! Chibi-Usa shrieked, blushing.   
  
I'm going to check to see if she's really male now, Kakyuu responded calmly. Chibi-Usa hid her eyes, thinking the idea indecent in a public playground. She heard Kakyuu say The chest is certainly male, then Wow, what a thourough transformation! She, or HE, has a penis!   
  
Don't say that word in public, Chibi-Usa mumbled in embarrassment. Before the genius alien was finished putting all of Ami's clothes back on, she heard a terribly familiar and shocked voice exclaim What ARE you doing to that girl, my Princess!   
  
Kakyuu turned around and saw, of all people, Taiki. She said the first thing that popped out of her mouth, which was What are you doing here?!   
  
Mrs. Tsukino told me to fetch Chibi-Usa, and here I find you undressing a sleeping girl, while Chibi-Usa cowers in fear, Taiki said, sounding oddly stern.   
  
I wasn't scared; she was undressing Ami because Ami turned into a boy! blurted out Chibi-Usa, who had stopped hiding her head.   
  
Princess, what were you thinking?! Taiki gasped.   
  
I just wanted to check to see if she really HAD been turned into a boy or if the person who cursed her was bluffing. Relax, Taiki, you've always been too serious for your own good, Kakyuu said breezily.   
  
She was turned into a boy? Taiki asked, calming down.   
  
Yes, one of those evil anime fans did it. I think she meant to curse Chibi-Usa, but Ami took it instead, Kakyuu explained.   
  
How do we turn Ami back? Chibi-Usa asked.   
  
I'll figure something out and take him back home, Kakyuu answered confidently.   
  
She and Ami, who was awake now and realized what happened, were back at the apartment.   
  
What are we going to tell my parents?! he worried.   
  
We're not going to tell them anything right now; they're at a movie and won't be back for awhile. I'll just get us some tea and two geniuses like us can find out how to turn you back into a girl, Kakyuu said cheerfully. When she brought the tea, however, she tripped and it splashed all over Ami. And a curious thing happened. Ami's body glowed blue, melted somewhat, and seemed to reform back into her female body.   
  
Ami gasped.   
  
I get it! The secret is HOT water! Cool, Ami, you're just like one of those toys you put into cold water, it changes color, and then you put it in hot water and the color changes back! Kakyuu exclaimed.  



	7. Perfect Annoyance

Chapter 7: The Cliched Enemy  
Harumi screamed as she pounded on the keyboard.   
  
What's wrong? Something taking too long to download? Natsumi asked drolly.   
  
No! It's these stupid fanfics! Harumi explained loudly.   
  
What's wrong? Can't think of just the right way to get you and Seiya into a romance together? Natsumi teased.   
  
It has NOTHING to do with Seiya, you idiot! shouted Harumi.   
  
Then what is it? asked the mildly curious blond.   
  
All these darn fanfics have dumb cliches in them. Overly perfect characters named Sailor Earth', Sailor Sun' or even worse, Sailor Universe' who always save the original Senshi and are the most powerful in the galaxy. It makes me sick; perfect characters are so disgusting and boring!! Harumi ranted.   
  
That's nothing to break the computer over. Let me see the stories. They might be useful, Akimi said calmly, entering the room.   
  
Sure, you can see them. Then you'll see how bad they are, grumbled Harumi. She let Akimi take her seat in front of the monitor. Instead of getting angry like her hot-headed friend, Akimi merely smiled. Harumi backed away, shaking her head.   
  
Y-you LIKE those perfectly cliched characters? she gasped.   
  
They'll work just fine, grinned Akimi, rubbing her hands together like a stereotypical mad scientist.  
  
Taiki and Chibi-Usa arrived back at the Tsukino residence later. Usagi greeted them at the door, thankfully.   
  
Usagi, we have something to tell you about Ami, Chibi-Usa whispered, so that their parents wouldn't hear. The news about herself, Usagi, and Taiki being Sailor Senshi, not to mention Taiki's alien status, was shocking enough for Ikuko and Kenji; they didn't need to hear that one of Usagi's friends now reversed gender with the mere application of water to her skin. Usagi opened her door, and Chibi-Usa came in. They waited. No sign of Taiki. Chibi-Usa shrugged and closed the door, as well as any other thing in the room that could leak out their secrets.   
  
Usagi. Ami turned into a boy when she was splashed by cold water. One of the enemies did it to her. She, err, he is at home right now with Kakyuu, and they're trying to figure out how to reverse the spell, Chibi-Usa informed her future mother. Usagi fell down on her butt in utter shock and disbelief.   
  
No way...Ami's a boy now? she breathed.   
  
Yeah. I just wanted to tell you if you see Ami, don't get too scared if you see Ami's body looking different, Chibi-Usa said awkwardly. She looked nervously towards the door. Where was Taiki, anyway? Why didn't he follow them? Chibi-Usa crept out of Usagi's room and tiptoed over to where Taiki's makeshift room was. She pressed her ear against the wall and listened intently.  
  
She could hear him talking in there to someone.   
  
Yes, Princess, this is Kou Taiki...Ami was cured...no, calm down, I needed to talk to you about her...of course, Princess, that's the problem, you're not supposed to be getting that friendly with an Earth girl...Princess, it's for your own good, you're of royal birth and you must marry royalty...no, you must NOT forget that...yes, goodbye, Princess. Hearing him hang up, Chibi-Usa waited for a few seconds, then creaked the door open.   
  
Umm...hello? I just wanted to know what was going on, she said shyly.   
  
Please leave, miss, this is my private time, Taiki scolded calmly but coldly, and he slammed the door shut. To add insult to injury, a shadow fell over Chibi-Usa.   
  
What are you doing, young lady? You needn't interfere in his affairs, Ikuko reprimanded her.  
  
And he was calling Kakyuu Princess' and told her she shouldn't be with Ami! Chibi-Usa exclaimed as she and Usagi strolled through the door of the ice cream parlor.   
  
That's mean! Just because he stays apart from our family doesn't mean Kakyuu has to do the same to Ami, Usagi added. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
Excuse me, miss dumpling-hair, can I have a word with you? asked a polite voice.   
  
What exactly do you want? Usagi asked. The girl had rainbow-striped hair and was stunningly beautiful in her white Sailor Senshi outfit.   
  
I'd like to tell you who I am. Sometimes I am the practical Terra, aka Sailor Earth. Other days I am the fiery Solara, Sailor Sun. But most of all, I am Sailor Perfection, the Fanfiction Cliche! announced the girl. Usagi was confused.   
  
You're a WHAT?! Are you here to help us? Because we would like some help against this strange enemy who thinks we're anime characters, she said.   
  
You ARE an anime character, just as I am a fanfiction character, Sailor Perfection answered. She took a look at a point in the sky, then continued. I'm your best friend. I'm the one who saves the day. I sacrifice myself in the name of good. Everyone loves me.   
  
Look, whoever you are, I don't know HOW you can be a fictional character and be real, but how are you my friend? We've never met, and we're not starting off very well, Usagi snapped.   
  
We're starting off perfectly, don't fool yourself, poor girl. Don't you see? I'm the hero of this story, Sailor Perfection said smugly, brushing one of Usagi's pigtails with her gloved hand.  
  
Usagi, this might be an enemy trick. Let's transform for safety, Chibi-Usa whispered, pulling Usagi towards the bathroom.   
  
Oh? Where are you going? Don't be afraid of me, I'm here to save you like I always do, Sailor Perfection said innocently. She began to follow the two Moon bunnies as they entered the bathroom.   
  
Look, if you're so perfect, then give us some privacy, Usagi snarled, and she shut the door hard. Sailor Perfection's nose got bonked in the process, and she stumbled backward, crashing into a table.   
  
AAAAH!!! I tripped! I did something imperfect! she screamed as she melted away like the ice cream in the shop. Usagi and Chibi-Usa peeked out and saw the melting girl.   
  
What happened? Usagi asked.   
  
I think she self-destructed because she fell, which meant she wasn't perfect, Chibi-Usa said, rather weirded out by the whole situation.   
  
Drat! I thought she'd be the PERFECT one to destroy that obnoxious pink yam-head! spat Akimi, who had watched Sailor Perfection's demise on their magic computer.   
  
Yes! Take that, overly perfect character! cheered Harumi. Akimi glared at her.   
  
That perfect character' was meant to get rid of Chibi-Usa. She could've killed Usagi, one you don't like, too, she growled.   
  
Sorry. I added the self-destruct thing myself. I just couldn't stand her, Harumi said, hanging her head sheepishly.  
  
What's wrong, Kakyuu? We found a cure for my water problem, Ami said. She found Kakyuu in their bedroom, seeming oddly troubled by something.   
  
Taiki thinks I shouldn't be friendly with you. Okay, I'll come clean, Ami, I was the Princess of Kinmoku, the planet I'm from. But I'm not the Princess of anything anymore, now that Kinmoku is gone. Why would Taiki want me to give up something that helps me deal with the sadness of losing my home? Kakyuu sighed. Ami shook her head; she didn't have an answer to that.  



	8. Battle of the Bulge

Chapter 8: Battle of the Bulge  
A figure appeared in the Outer Senshi's kitchen. All was quiet, as they were out shopping. A strange can of something appeared in the girl's hand. First it read but then it became identical to any other drink they might have in their refrigerator. The girl stuck it in the refrigerator, then left, snickering to herself. She returned, and Akimi faced her, hands on hips.   
  
Where have you been, Natsumi?! she scolded.   
  
Relax. I was just giving Setsuna something to expand her horizons, Natsumi answered airily. Akimi furrowed her brow, confused. What was that supposed to mean?   
  
Setsuna returned from the store thirsty. Why oh WHY did Haruka have to tease Hotaru in the dairy section like that?! She grabbed the trick drink and gulped it down, as it looked and tasted normal. But something felt...funny. Hotaru gasped.  
  
Setsuna-mama's inflating like a balloon! she exclaimed. Indeed she was. Her torso was turning into a huge ball shape, a ball with short arms and legs and a head sticking out.   
  
What's going on? Is this a new power you just got? But you're not transformed... Michiru said, confused at Setsuna's strange metamorphosis.   
  
How do we fix this problem, added Haruka.  
  
Why don't we hold a Sailor Senshi meeting here, Setsuna said, staying calm despite her predicament.  
  
Soon, all the Senshi minus the alien ones were gathered at the Outer Senshi's house.   
  
Usagi, let this be a lesson to you. Don't eat too much or you'll end up like her, Rei teased.  
  
I got this way from drinking something, not from eating, Setsuna corrected, rolling her eyes.  
  
Drinking something? Drinking what? That harmless can of juice on the table there? asked Minako.   
  
Yes. That was it, Setsuna said The enemy must've disguised it as a regular drink.  
  
Ami, can you use your computer to figure out how that happened? Or should we prick her with a pin and then the air will be let out? asked Makoto. Chibi-Usa gave Setsuna a shove, and she rolled into the couch.  
  
Puu feels heavy. Not air. It's like there's water inside her, Chibi-Usa said.  
  
Water? Then we can let the water out! Where's something to let it out? Where's a knife? asked Minako frantically.  
  
Stop! Don't stab Puu! Let Ami analyze it first! shouted Chibi-Usa, hugging Minako's legs so she couldn't go to the kitchen for a knife.  
  
Yes, Minako, you could kill her doing that, Ami admonished, and she pulled out her mini-computer, but Hotaru stopped her.  
  
Wait. Setsuna-mama, why don't you transform? Maybe that will fix the spell, she suggested.  
  
It's worth a try. Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up! called Setsuna.   
  
The transformation worked, though not in the way Hotaru had thought it would. There was Sailor Pluto, only still looking like she had inhaled a giant balloon into herself.   
  
If transforming didn't work, what can we do? Should I use the Silver Crystal to heal her? asked Usagi, a bit desperate.  
  
Usagi, there's no evil energy inside of her, at least none I can sense. The Silver Crystal's supposed to turn people good again, not shrink their waistlines, Rei said.  
  
Right, Rei, if that were true, everyone would be clamoring to have Usagi use it as the new weight-loss cure, joked Luna.  
  
Balloons leak over time, right? Why don't we just let it go and the air will leak out, suggested Minako.  
  
That would be nice if it was air, but the stuff inside of her seems to be blueberry-flavored juice, according to my computer, Ami said.   
  
We can give her a stomach pump! exclaimed Minako.  
  
Ewwwww....that sounds painful, whimpered Usagi.  
  
Hey! Don't hurt Puu! added Chibi-Usa angrily. Ami typed something on her computer and gasped.  
  
Guess what. There is a cure, though, yes, Chibi-Usa, it could hurt her, but it might be the only way. Squeeze her so the juice comes out of her mouth, like one does with a drowning person, she said.  
  
I'm on it! blurted out Minako and she pounced on Setsuna and started jumping up and down. Some of the juice flew out of her mouth and stained the carpet.  
  
It's working! I'll get a bucket, exclaimed Michiru, and she ran off.  
  
Let's all hug her at once! squealed Usagi, and she pounced too. One by one, the other Senshi squeezed the juice out Setsuna, who was very stoic about the whole ordeal, while Michiru caught the juice in her bucket.


	9. Genius Love and Jealousy

Chapter 9: Genius Love and Jealousy  
Ami knew that cry from anywhere. She raced through the halls of Juuban High. Usagi was standing in front of where the latest test scores were listed, sobbing.  
  
I got such a horrible score! Mom and Dad will ground me for sure, Usagi sniffled.  
  
It's okay, Usagi, you didn't get the worst score. Apparently Seiya did, Ami said, trying to reassure her.  
  
Yeah, but he's an alien, Usagi cried.  
  
Hmm, that's not a good excuse for him, is it? Because look who has the top scores, Ami said, pointing up. Usagi looked, and gasped. Ami and Taiki were tied for second place, and Kakyuu was first!  
  
Waitaminute...I thought she went to the college, Usagi spluttered.  
  
She wanted to be in MY school...she just does college-level work, Ami sighed. Beaten by a ditzy alien, though one who was cute, charming, lovely, sweet, had fans crowding around her...what?! Kakyuu was surrounded by apparent admirers, blowing kisses, while Minako looked on, seething with jealousy.  
  
Hey! I'm school idol, Minako Aino! PAY ATTENTION TO ME, NOT THAT NERD!!! she screamed, jumping up and down.  
  
Sorry, SHE'S the new idol! one boy called.  
  
Wait! Ranma! I'll change! Minako called. Taiki shoved through the crowd and dragged the protesting redhead into an empty classroom. Usagi and Ami followed, listening in at the door. They could hear Minako mumbling something bitter about smart people, then she was gone.  
  
Taiki! Why did you pull me away from my fans?! whined Kakyuu.  
  
They just want you to teach them stuff so they can be lazy. Geniuses don't get real friends, Taiki scolded her.  
  
That's not true! You just don't WANT me to have other friends because YOU want me for YOURSELF!! Kakyuu snapped, rarely was she an angry-type, but Taiki's lectures had pushed her over the edge.  
  
Princess, that's not true. But I am bonded by duty to protect you, he said.  
  
Liar! You're jealous of Seiya for being with Hotaru! You're jealous of Yaten and Makoto! And most of all, you're jealous of Ami! Kakyuu shouted.  
  
Jealous of me?! Why? exclaimed Ami, bursting into the room.  
  
Why is Kakyuu not allowed to have friends? begged Usagi, right behind her blue-haired buddy.  
  
Because geniuses never have real friends. I never did, and neither will you, Taiki said coldly.  
  
That is NOT true! I'm Ami's friend, and so are the other Sailor Senshi! Usagi cried.  
  
What about Seiya and Yaten? Aren't they your friends too? Kakyuu asked, confused.  
  
I do TOO have friends, like Usagi said, added Ami huffily.  
  
Seiya and Yaten...leave them out of this... Taiki started to say.  
  
No, I will NOT! All four of us were great friends, what's gotten into you? Kakyuu begged, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
They've abandoned the cause for foolish love. They never loved a pair of geniuses, Taiki retorted, still calm and cold.  
  
What?! I refuse to believe that nonsense! You're jealous of Ami and me, you want me, and you just wish I didn't have the top score! Kakyuu screamed.  
  
Splash!!   
  
Water streamed all over Ami, Taiki, and Kakyuu. Of course, Ami was male now. Usagi stood, angry, holding a bucket.  
  
That's enough, Taiki! You're either apologizing to Ami and Kakyuu, or I'll tell Mom you misbehaved and have you sent back to the orphanage, she said sternly. Kakyuu grabbed her, pleading.  
  
NO PLEASE!!! Don't send him there! I heard that IS the place they beat up on smart people!!  
  
He deserves it for what he said to you, Usagi gasped.  
  
I don't want him to lie an apology. I'd rather have him be truthful, Kakyuu pleaded some more.  
  
Okay, then this is just a warning, Taiki, Usagi snapped, and she yanked him out the door to go home. Chibi-Usa met them at the door.  
  
Why is Taiki wet? It's not raining, she asked.  
  
I dumped water on him. He wants Kakyuu for himself, Usagi explained.  
  
Don't tell lies, Miss Usagi, Taiki retorted, closing his bedroom door. Chibi-Usa thought. He wants Kakyuu? Matchmaker time!  
  
Natsumi held a device in her hands that would trap two Senshi together. Finally, FINALLY she would get her harem.


	10. Linking Opposites

Chapter 10: Linking Opposites  
Chibi-Usa thought. She remembered when Usagi had tried to play matchmaker for her and Masanori. That had been a disaster, with her butting in and also the daimon attack as well. How could she play matchmaker for Taiki and Kakyuu? It seemed like Taiki loved the cheerful redhead; why else would he be so upset about her getting close to anyone? Chibi-Usa wanted him to be happy. Would getting Kakyuu to love him do that, or would it just get both of them angry at her? The only way would be to do it and find out. If she were to wait, she'd just wonder and worry and not get anywhere.  
  
Natsumi grinned. This was going to be perfect! A great chance to get them together and then capture them! She walked into the teleportation room, clutching her device, and then disappeared.  
  
She appeared in Tokyo and flicked her fingers. Good, the perfect outfit. She looked so perfectly scary as a dominatrix. Maybe she could get Taiki to dress up in HER dominatrix outfit too.  
  
Chibi-Usa? Can you come with me to pick up Taiki from school? He doesn't seem to be back yet. This is very odd, since Usagi said she had gone to Rei's house, so Taiki didn't go with her, Ikuko requested, breaking the pink-haired girl out of her reverie.   
  
Okay. I'll come with you, Chibi-Usa agreed. While Ikuko was looking away to start the car, Chibi-Usa grinned. Her plan was working perfectly! All she'd have to do is get Taiki and take him to the Mizuno house!  
  
Chibi-Usa, honey, what are you so happy about? Did you do something exciting in school? asked Ikuko, curious.  
  
Yeah! We're learning about adding numbers, it's very exciting! And can you drop us by Ami's apartment? She's going to help me with something and Taiki is too, Chibi-Usa said.  
  
My my, what a diligent student you are; wanting such smart people to help you study, said Ikuko, very pleased with her   
  
After they picked up Taiki from school, Ikuko headed for the Mizuno apartment.  
  
This isn't the direction home, Taiki said, confused.  
  
I know, Chibi-Usa said you and Ami were going to help her study, Ikuko answered brightly.  
  
I never agreed to that, Taiki said.  
  
Come on, your princess is there! Chibi-Usa exclaimed. Then she blushed, extremely embarrassed. When was she going to learn to be a proper lady and not blurt out things like that?!  
  
My princess? I assure you, Ami is not my princess. What makes you say that? Taiki demanded.  
  
Noo...the redheaded one, Kakyuu, you called her princess' on the phone, Chibi-Usa squeaked. Before Taiki could respond, pies slammed into the windshield and Ikuko lost control of the car, screeching to a dangerous halt in the middle of an intersection. Natsumi yanked the door open and in one swift movement, Taiki and Chibi-Usa were linked to each other by a tether that held both their left wrists.   
  
What are you doing to them?! HELP!!! screamed Ikuko. She reached for her car phone to call the police, but Natsumi threw it into the traffic, where it was promptly run over. Laughing like a maniac, she shoved Ikuko out of the driver's seat.  
  
You two have those magic powers! Use them!! begged Ikuko, who was squished on top of Taiki in the front passenger seat.  
  
Moon Crisis, Make....  
  
Maker Star...  
  
That was as far as they got, as Natsumi shoved them both out of the moving car. But she had made the mistake of not jumping out herself, and she and Ikuko careened down the road, separated from her captives.   
  
With an incredible stroke of luck, Taiki and Chibi-Usa were pretty much unhurt, as they landed right in the middle of a pillow vendor's wares.  
  
Crazy kids and their crazy driving, he mumbled as they crawled away from the road.  
  
Chibi-Usa called over her shoulder. They hid behind some bushes. Looking out, they could see people's backyards. Where were they going to hide at? Even more importantly, how were they going to get home? Chibi-Usa reached for Luna-P. Oh no! It had been left in the car! How was she going to call the other Senshi to rescue them?! Did Taiki have anything to call with? Should she dare ask him...the ground was moving! OW!  
  
Stop pulling me! It hurts! she whined. Then she thought. Do you have any phones with you?  
  
Then get up and let's go home, ordered Taiki.  
  
But do you know the way home? Chibi-Usa asked, confused. Taiki stopped. He didn't. How WERE they going to get home? Chibi-Usa's phone question...nope. He didn't have a phone. And his change had fallen out when they had been thrown from the car. But there was another question, and he asked it as they crawled under a bridge. Cars zoomed over their heads, but they were safe for now.   
  
How do you know what I call Kakyuu? Taiki asked, suspicious.  
  
I heard you talking to her on the phone. And it sounds like you don't want her to be with Ami. Is that because you're in love with her? Chibi-Usa said, giving a question in response to another question.  
  
No, but I must protect her. She is the Princess and she must remember her place in society, Taiki said stiffly, turning his head away. But Chibi-Usa noticed a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
But if your planet's gone, then she's not the princess of anything anymore. It seems like she just wants to be a normal girl here, and a normal girl can be with Ami. Why does she have to follow rules about not being with common people? Chibi-Usa asked, still stuck on her idea that Taiki was secretly in love with Kakyuu.   
  
Because she is the Princess as long as we are with her, Taiki responded, still not looking directly at the pink-haired girl.  
  
Why can't she be free? I know you want her to be safe, but Ami wouldn't hurt another Sailor Senshi. Unless...is it because Seiya's hanging around Hotaru and Yaten's getting friendly with Makoto? Chibi-Usa questioned. She was determined to pry the information out. Taiki did not answer this time. Chibi-Usa's heart pounded. His silence reminded her of the way Setsuna and Hotaru acted. No, it wasn't love, but she...she just wanted to be his friend. But how could she get him to like her? Was playing matchmaker the right way? Or was it too intrusive? Chibi-Usa furrowed her brow, thinking deeply.  



	11. Rescued and Captured Once Again

Chapter 11: Rescued and Captured Once Again  
Fuyumi rolled her eyes. So Natsumi failed to capture that insidious Taiki. Big deal. It wasn't like he had to be brought here, anyway. She could get him easily, and make him pay. Yes, this idea will do nicely, she thought, twirling a stethoscope with one hand and stroking a nurse outfit with the other.  
  
Usagi, Ami, Seiya, Yaten, and Kakyuu peered over the edge of the bridge.  
  
I don't see anyone. Just another road, Usagi said.  
  
My computer doesn't lie; it's beeping the fastest over here, Ami replied.  
  
Maybe they're under the bridge. I'll look, Kakyuu suggested, and she leaned over. Too far. She began to slip over the edge, and Usagi, Ami, Seiya, and Yaten all grabbed onto her. She hung over the side. There they were!  
  
Hi, Taiki! Hi, Chibi-Usa! How did you get here? she asked cheerfully.   
  
Princess, what are you doing? exclaimed Taiki.   
  
I was looking for you...that tickles, Usagi...AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Kakyuu laughed and kicked her legs, and she fell, right on top of Taiki. Chibi-Usa smiled.   
  
There! Now the two lovers are together! she exclaimed.  
  
But what about Ami? I thought she was in love with Kakyuu, Usagi said, confused.  
  
Taiki! You never told us! jeered Seiya from atop the bridge. Ami hid behind Yaten, blushing.  
  
Yeah, you never told ME, either. What a way to treat your lover, telling her geniuses can't have real friends, retorted Kakyuu.  
  
Some lovers are jealous. Usagi always gets upset even if Mamoru LOOKS at another girl in even a slightly friendly way, Chibi-Usa added knowingly.  
  
What?! That's not true, you little twerp! Come up here so I can spank you! Usagi snapped.  
  
Bi-dah! I'm staying down here, you can't punish me for telling the truth! Chibi-Usa called back, sticking her tongue out at her future mother. Raging, Usagi leaped off the bridge, Seiya, Yaten, and Ami grabbed her, but it was too late, and all 4 of them fell off, landing on Taiki with a horrible crunching sound.  
  
Usagi! No! You might've hurt him! Chibi-Usa exclaimed, running up to Taiki.  
  
Hurt him?! Hurt ME!! What about that?! Usagi shouted.   
  
I just called for an ambulance with my phone, all of you can get treatment. Taiki's leg looks weird, though, and he looks asleep, Kakyuu said, holding a cell phone.   
  
Chibi-Usa, it's all your fault! I wouldn't have done that if YOU hadn't said that mean thing about me and Mamoru! In fact, something tells me that it's your fault you ended up here, and that Mama's car got wrecked! Usagi accused.  
  
I know! All I wanted to do was to help Taiki and Kakyuu get together so he'd like me! I just wanted to be his friend! sobbed Chibi-Usa. Kakyuu stroked the girl's pink hair.  
  
It's okay. I'm sure you can be his friend. You live with him now, so it's that much easier, she said gently.  
  
Things are looking much better now; here comes the ambulance and Setsuna. She drove us here to find you and Taiki, Ami added.  
  
Taiki was loaded into the ambulance, and the Sailor Senshi followed in Setsuna's car. Hotaru was there too, as she had also been worried about Chibi-Usa. They all arrived at the hospital safely. The trouble occured when Chibi-Usa wanted to stay.  
  
If it's my fault, I need to stay here with him! she argued.  
  
No way! You've caused enough trouble; you'll just get in the doctors' way, Usagi retorted.  
  
Let her stay. I'm sure your mother will let her. She can come home later, said Ami.  
  
And since they were safe together when we found them, that's a plus, added Seiya.  
  
You don't mind her staying here in your places? Usagi asked, addressing Seiya, Kakyuu, and Yaten.  
  
Well, we can visit him later... Kakyuu was interrupted by Seiya.  
  
I heard he was being cruel to you and Ami! Maybe you shouldn't go, he said, stepping towards the redhaired girl protectively.  
  
It's not time to be arguing about him, Seiya, he can't hear us anyway. I'm afraid I'm the one who knocked him out, I landed on his head, Ami retorted.   
  
Yes. Let's go. Chibi-Usa, we'll come back and get you later for supper, okay? Usagi said. Soon, the pink-haired girl was alone with Taiki. As if by magic, the moment they were alone was the moment he finally woke up. Chibi-Usa tiptoed to his side and touched his hand gingerly, as if she were afraid it would shatter his whole body.  
  
Where is everyone? And where am I? he asked softly.   
  
You're in the hospital. And everyone else went back to their houses, she answered, pulling up a chair next to his bed. Before either one could ask anything else, a nurse came in. She had straight, shoulder-length red hair and had a weird drink in some bottles.  
  
Little girl, why don't you run along and let a grown-up take care of the patient, she said, patting Chibi-Usa on the head condescendingly.  
  
You look like one of those mean girls who called us anime characters.' I don't trust you here, Chibi-Usa shot back. She reached for her transformation brooch, but it had fallen off when she was thrown from the car. She was about to bite Fuyumi, but then she stopped. Surely she wouldn't be allowed to stay with Taiki if it got out that she bit one of the nurses, even one who might be doing bad things. She watched as Fuyumi made Taiki drink the weird medicine. As Fuyumi started to leave, Taiki fainted. Fuyumi smirked, and Chibi-Usa quivered in her chair, trying not to scream. This place was not safe for Taiki. Not at all. That wasn't medicine. Fuyumi was out to hurt Taiki, and he had nowhere to run to.


	12. No Need For Nurse Fuyumi

Chapter 12: No Need For Nurse Fuyumi  
Surprisingly enough, Ikuko was not angry with Usagi and Chibi-Usa when she found out what happened to Taiki, though she was concerned about him. She agreed that Chibi-Usa should be allowed to go visit him whenever she wanted. As she said, What a nice girl! That poor boy; I hope he handles Earth hospitals okay. But there was still one more question.  
  
How did you get back here? Last time I saw you, Ikuko-mama, you were in the car with the bad girl, Chibi-Usa asked, confused.   
  
She stopped the car and got out before it hit anything. She was very angry about something, but I don't think she was after me anyway. I wonder why she would be after you, Ikuko wondered aloud.   
  
Well, she's someone who seems to think we're characters in an anime, like on TV. But that's silly, none of us are anime characters. And what's weird is, how come they know about Taiki and his friends? It doesn't make sense at all, Chibi-Usa whimpered, telling her troubles to her grandma.  
  
I don't know much about this Sailor Senshi thing, but if it's true that you and the others have defeated many villains before and also could keep it a secret from me and the other girls' parents, I'm sure you'll be smart enough to figure out what's going on. Or, being evil,' as you say, maybe that girl is just lying and saying that to just make you doubt yourself and your own existence. But Chibi-Usa, I trust that you're a real person and not an animation on a movie or TV show, Ikuko reassured her.  
  
As was to be a habit of hers for awhile, Chibi-Usa took the bus after school to go visit Taiki. Luckily, she had asked permission to have this habit, and since Ikuko was busy with housework, the arrangement worked out for both of them.   
  
Of course, that didn't mean that it was an easy time. Taiki's condition worsened, and Chibi-Usa came to his bedside every day. She also searched for her brooch, but it was gone. One thing that was growing, however, was the bond between the pink-haired future princess and the intellectual alien. She missed her parents and future world like Taiki missed his own planet, and, just like Taiki, she had been separated from having friends because of her status in life. A princess was someone to respect, maybe even fear, but not to make friends with. This made Chibi-Usa cling to any friend she could get. She watched Fuyumi carefully, trying to find a weakness she might have. She also tried to tell the doctors what was going on, but they didn't believe her, and dismissed Taiki's strange illness as merely the effect of living in a new world.   
  
Finally, as she was beginning to wonder whether Taiki would be killed by this or not, Chibi-Usa ran into Seiya and Yaten on the way to the hospital from school. Surely they would listen to her.  
  
Please! Do you know where your friend Taiki has been all this time! she begged, desperate to have someone listen to her, as even Usagi just thought she was trying to be scary about doctors.  
  
He's in the hospital, right? We saw him break his leg. Odd thing is, this one nurse always tells us to leave. She kind of looks like one of those evil girls, but what would one of them be doing in a hospital? Seiya reasoned.   
  
She's trying to kill Taiki! She keeps giving him this weird drink that makes him sicker and sicker, and I'm afraid he'll die! she blurted out, tears forming in her red eyes for about the millionth time that week.  
  
Then let's go see what's going on. You can use this if that nurse really is one of the villains, Yaten said, and he pulled a glittering object out of his pocket. Chibi-Usa smiled for the first time in many days.  
  
My transformation brooch! Thank you so much! How did you find it? she gushed, hugging Yaten's legs.  
  
I found it by the roadside pillow stand. It was probably lucky that you two landed there, Yaten joked.  
  
Okay! Now we can get to the bottom of this! And I'll call Ikuko-mama, if she sees what's going on, she might help get Taiki home so Usagi can watch over him too, Chibi-Usa added.  
  
Ikuko arrived quickly, as she was not only curious to see if Chibi-Usa was correct about the villain being in the hospital or not, but she also had thought that Taiki might've benefitted from staying at home to recover. She remembered once reading an English book, War of the Worlds, back in school when it was required for a foreign language class. What if the poor boy was being killed by all the Earth diseases at the hospital? She had to get him home!   
  
Surprisingly enough, the doctors agreed. Maybe he would be better off at home.   
  
NOOOO!!! Keep him here! He won't get proper treatment at home! shouted one nurse. Seiya gasped when he saw the red hair sticking out of her cap. She looked just like the girl who had tried to capture Hotaru in the park.   
  
Don't listen to her! She's evil! Chibi-Usa here says she saw that nurse giving Taiki a weird drink that's making him sick! he blurted out.  
  
Don't listen to that fool. There must be some problem with young people these days, making them think that the hospital is a dangerous place, Fuyumi said condescendingly.  
  
You're not exactly old yourself, Yaten retorted. Fuyumi's eyes lit up when she saw him.   
  
My Yaten! You've come for me! she gushed, grabbing him in a big hug. He shoved her to the floor.  
  
I've come for Taiki, he needs to recover at home, Yaten said firmly. Dr. Mizuno, Ami's mother, was there, and she shook her head.   
  
Kou Taiki must stay here. You do not have the proper medical equipment at home, she pointed out. The other doctors nodded, trusting her opinion on the matter.  
  
YES!!! He'll be with me!! And you Sailor Senshi won't stop me here! Fuyumi shouted triumphantly. She raced off to where Taiki's room was, and Seiya, Ikuko, Chibi-Usa, and Yaten chased after her. Dr. Mizuno followed too; she had been a bit suspicious of that weird young nurse anyway.  
  
Fuyumi knew the way best, unfortunately, and she arrived first. Now would be the time to do it! Taiki wasn't asleep, but he wasn't really awake either. She grinned maniacally as she pulled a dagger from her pocket and plunged it towards the sleeping alien's heart.   
  
STOP THAT!!! a shrill, childlike voice shrieked as Fuyumi was thrown to the ground and the dagger bounced on the floor. Taiki blinked. That girl...she saved his life.   
  
So, were you trying to kill my patients? Dr. Mizuno asked sternly, standing over Fuyumi and Chibi-Usa.  
  
No, she was! Fuyumi begged, grabbing Chibi-Usa's arm so she couldn't escape.   
  
I wouldn't hurt Taiki, he's my friend! Chibi-Usa sobbed. She touched her brooch. Taiki's life was more important than her identity being secret. But she didn't need to.  
  
I think you'll be fired, Fuyumi. Here you come, not claiming to have any family name, and suspiciously arriving the day after Kou Taiki was taken in for his injuries. You must leave this job and go back to wherever you came from. And Miss Tsukino, I take this boy into your hands, since you adopted him, Dr. Mizuno finally said. Chibi-Usa smiled. Maybe Taiki would finally get better!


	13. Peace and Recovery

Chapter 13: Peace and Recovery  
Fuyumi stomped around, thoroughly frustrated at her foiled attempt to kill Taiki.   
  
Why couldn't I get Taiki!? she screamed.  
  
It wasn't your fault. If you need to blame anyone, blame Seiya and Yaten for having seen you hanging around the hospital, Akimi said blandly.  
  
Don't worry. We'll find a way to trap the Senshi once again. Then we can have our final fight. First, however, let's set up our initial trap, Natsumi suggested, though she did take a leader-like tone.   
  
And what would that be? We'd better not appear in the Senshi's world again, each time we do that we get beaten, Fuyumi snapped.  
  
No, you misunderstand. We'll bring them here and torture their minds. Their perceptions of not only reality, but of who they are inside, will be demolished once they are forced to face the truth that to some people, nay, MANY people, they are merely drawings on a TV cartoon and manga, Harumi said calmly, holding one of her Sailor Moon DVDs and tapping it against her laptop.  
  
Taiki stared at Chibi-Usa as she dabbed his feverish forehead with a washcloth. She was such a foolish, innocent girl, yet there was a certain adult lonliness about her. Something that he knew well in himself. As he missed his planet, she probably missed the place she was from. Not only that, but that maybe the place she was from was a lonely place for her as well. Yes, he liked this girl, as odd as it seemed, since they had rather different personalities. Sure she could be a bit whiny and clingy, but then again, Chibi-Usa probably also found a few of Taiki's traits a bit annoying at times too.   
  
Why are you looking at me like that? Did I hurt you accidentally? Chibi-Usa asked, worried.   
  
No, you're doing rather well at nursing for your age, Taiki said. Chibi-Usa grinned; she was getting better at being a lady, then! She recalled the time when she had tried to help Minako take care of Usagi and they had made a mess of everything. But that was a while ago, and she had matured since then, having also learned some grace anyway in her experience as a Sailor Senshi in training.  
  
Rest well, Taiki, and thank you for the compliment, she said, ducking out of the room. Before she went to go tell Ikuko of her patient's status, she thought of how it was almost ironic that a girl as extroverted and friendly as herself always seemed to make friends with the quietest people. First Setsuna, then Hotaru, next Pegasus, and finally Taiki. Maybe the saying about opposites attracting also applied to friendships, she thought.  
  
You had no idea that Taiki was in love with Kakyuu all this time?! That still seems strange to me, Makoto said, shaking her head at the situation. She and Yaten were in their little apartment, finally getting a break from worrying about Taiki's condition.  
  
Well, no, I didn't. It's not that strange, though, since Taiki isn't one for showing emotions much, Yaten answered. Makoto nodded; then again, she had just made the mistake of comparing Taiki to herself, which wasn't quite fair to either of them. Her mind then turned to that one strange man who had attacked a long time ago. He had told Kakyuu that geniuses were supposed to be aloof bookworms, and told herself, Makoto, that she wasn't supposed to hang out with a shorter boy as if they were a romantic couple. She groaned inwardly as she remembered herself, always looking for taller boys. How could she have been so stupid? This Yaten was the one for her, and she might've overlooked him because of something as idiotic as his height!   
  
You know, a little while ago, I would never have thought of living with a short boy, Makoto commented, then blushed, realizing what she had actually said.  
  
Really? What changed that? asked Yaten slyly.  
  
Well...I guess...you did, Makoto whispered, her green eyes contrasting well with her red face.  
  
Yaten thought back to when he, Seiya, and Taiki were looking at a book on Earth culture, soon before coming here. The Queen of Kinmoku had told them if they needed to escape from the planet for any reason, they should come to this place. Of course, at that time, they were girls most of the time. Seiya had joked that Yaten, as a short girl, would get a husband easier than Taiki, a tall girl. Little did Seiya know they would later decide to turn to their male forms on Earth and reverse the situation, he thought wryly. Then again, Taiki didn't have any real lover here, since the Princess fell for that Mizuno girl.  
  
Ami and Kakyuu were also in their home.  
  
Really? So on your planet, the fact that water turns me into a boy wouldn't be considered to be odd? Ami asked.  
  
Actually, it still would, since we can do that on our own, without using water, Kakyuu explained.  
  
How am I ever going to go swimming again? Ami worried.  
  
It's okay. Why would people hate you for something that isn't your fault? Sure they'd see you change gender, but I think men did used to wear swimsuits that covered more of their bodies, so I've heard. So why would it be a problem? Kakyuu asked, confused.  
  
Because your planet is probably more laid-back than ours. If an Earth person saw someone change gender when he or she jumped in the swimming pool, he or she would be ostracized for life, Ami explained.  
  
That's cruel! It's not like it's your fault! If people hate you for it, I'll protect you! I'll transform into Sailor Kinmoku and... Kakyuu trailed off, noticing Ami's stern expression.  
  
You must NOT transform in public unless you absolutely have to. Didn't you hear what happened to Taiki when Usagi's family found out he was not only a Sailor Senshi, but an alien? It took a lot of pleading from the others to convince her parents to keep him there, Ami scolded.  
  
But your mom KNOWS about the Senshi stuff, she saw that meanie Fuyumi attempt to murder Taiki, right? Kakyuu argued.   
  
How is she supposed to connect that to Sailor Senshi? None of us transformed there, so the most she could conclude is that Fuyumi is a regular old criminal, Ami countered.  
  
Still, if anyone was cruel to you because of it, I would protect you. Even if it meant transforming and being hated myself. The other Sailor Senshi wouldn't hate me for it! Kakyuu cried, hugging Ami effusively. Ami started to shrink back from this sudden display of emotion, but she stopped, feeling herself fill with affection and love for the naive, sweet alien princess. Kakyuu reminded her much of Usagi, but she also had an intelligence that rivaled her own. Red eyes met blue, and they kissed, sweetly.  
  
Rei peeked into her livingroom. Awww, how sweet. There were Seiya and Hotaru, looking as cuddly as ever. She slipped away, not wanting to intrude on the happy couple.  
  
Seiya, what are you, Yaten, and Taiki the Senshi of? I know your princess is the Sailor Senshi for your dead planet, like how Mamoru protects the Earth as Tuxedo Mask. But what are you supposed to be? asked Hotaru.  
  
That's an interesting question, and one I can't answer. We were never told what our Senshi powers were supposed to represent, just that we had them. Sometimes I'm glad to have a few guardian cats here; I often wished to have a pet like that when I was on Kinmoku. What did you think we represented? responded Seiya, a bit surprised to hear a question like that.  
  
I thought you might either represent the Maiden, Mother, and Crone. Or maybe a trinity of Destruction, Creation, and Preserving. You know, if the second one is true, then our powers are similar, Hotaru mused, fingering her Sailor Saturn wand.  
  
What do you think this weird enemy will do next? How come they know who I am, too? asked Seiya, changing the subject as he didn't really like to think of himself as a destroyer. That sounded like a morbid duty befitting Taiki or Yaten.  
  
I don't know. They mentioned an anime show, too. The only one of us who has appeared on TV is Minako, since the Sailor V manga and movie were based off of her adventures, but the rest of us aren't anime characters in any way, Hotaru said.  
  
Things will be revealed sometime. We can't be left in the dark about this forever, Seiya added, sounding determined.  
  
Right. We'll find out sooner or later why they claim that we're not only anime characters, but why they know so much about us, especially about you and your group, Hotaru said. 


	14. Seiya and Usagi

Chapter 14: Usagi and Seiya  
All right! 100 points! I'm winning! cheered Shingo.  
  
No way! I got the Crystal Ruby! 1,000 points! retorted Usagi. Shingo slammed down his video game controller in disgust.  
  
Darn it! Now the monster ate me! he spat.  
  
Maybe you shouldn't play superhero video games against a real superhero? Usagi teased. Then she screamed and threw the controller across the room as the TV flashed various colors. A blinding light shot out of it and then she was gone.  
  
Wow! Good trick, Usagi! Usagi? Where are you? This isn't funny, Usagi! If you don't come back, I'll eat your snacks! Shingo shouted, completely confused.  
  
Meanwhile, Seiya was taking a break from his chores at the temple. Taking one of the fortune papers, he wrote on it Let me be able to find out why this strange enemy knows me. Unfortunately, when he tied it to the tree, that blinding light appeared and he disappeared, leaving Yuuichirou upset that he now had to take the rest of Seiya's chores.  
  
Seiya's eyes opened. He blinked. Were they really open? He couldn't really tell; as the room was pitch dark. Something brushed up against him, and he stood up quickly, ready for a fight.  
  
Are you an enemy, or an ally? I'm Usagi Tsukino, an innocent schoolgirl, a frightened voice squeaked, sounding like someone trying to sound brave but failing miserably. Then he heard a thump, a cry of pain, and then the room was lit up by a slightly dim, but very beautiful light. Now he could see that the person with him was a girl from school and one of the Sailor Senshi of this planet, Usagi.   
  
Seiya! It's just you! I thought it was one of those enemies! Usagi exclaimed, relieved.  
  
What's that thing? Is it jewelery or a strange flashlight? asked Seiya, pointing to the source of the light. Usagi clutched it; almost afraid he'd steal it.  
  
No, this is the Silver Crystal. It powers my Sailor Moon abilities, she said quickly.   
  
Enough of that. Where are we? Seiya asked, speaking to Usagi and to anyone else who might be nearby. They both shielded their eyes as a large screen lit up on a wall, bathing the room in bright light. The room was full of dolls and other merchandise, all of the two of them.   
  
How'd I get on a doll? And you...are these things from your planet?! shrieked Usagi.  
  
No way! I mean, we were known for being Sailor Senshi there, but I don't remember ever seeing dolls and stuff that look like me! Seiya added. The screen then showed a cheerful girl.   
  
Hi Seiya! Hi Usagi! I'm your biggest fan! the girl squealed.  
  
I have fans! Wait'll I tell Shingo! giggled Usagi, forgetting the situation.  
  
You're just the most adorable couple! the girl gushed. Seiya and Usagi looked at each other, confused. Couple? What was she talking about?   
  
Really, us? But I'm in love with Mamoru. He's gone, and he's not responded, but I'm sure he... Usagi broke off, tears forming in her eyes.   
  
What are you talking about? I'm in love with Hotaru Tomoe! Seiya protested.  
  
Usagi, don't you want a man who will be there for you and not disappear? Don't you want a man like Seiya? the girl cooed. Usagi sobbed; confused and frightened.  
  
But I'm originally a woman! We just took that form here because it's the dominant gender! Seiya retorted, angry at the girl for making Usagi cry.  
  
That's silly. You're looking for your princess, and you took on the male form so you could attract female fans to your Three Lights concerts. You're cute when you're being dumb, Seiya! It makes you fit even BETTER with Usagi! the girl exclaimed.  
  
Three Lights? Concerts? My princess is here on Earth with us! I know where she is, she's living with Ami! I'm not dumb, too! Seiya shouted. Just then, another girl stomped up to the one who was on the screen.  
  
Anne! Stop trying to break up the sacred couples of Sailor Moon! You know better! the second girl scolded.  
  
Don't be such a purist, Michelle! Which would you prefer, a cold fish like Mamoru or a hot sweetie like Seiya? snapped Anne, much less cheerful than she was a moment ago.  
  
Mamoru's a fish? He's a person, you hateful girl! screamed Usagi, her voice coming back to her.  
  
Yes, he is. Listen to Usagi herself; she loves Mamoru, not Seiya. Seiya's an arrogant jerk who just thinks he's so cool and that he can have all the girls he wants because he's a rock star, snapped Michelle.  
  
What?! I told you, I'm not a rock star! And I AM cool! Seiya shouted.  
  
Shut up, you obnoxious womanizer. You're a freak, Seiya, you think too highly of yourself. What's worse is, you show that in such a loudmouthed way. Aloof arrogance is always more tolerable than loud arrogance, snarled Michelle.  
  
Don't insult my Seiya, or you'll pay! Anne retorted, clenching her fists like she was ready for a fight.  
  
Hey, hey, how am I YOUR Seiya?! I know I'M in love with Hotaru, you say I'm in love with Usagi, so why are you putting yourself in this love triangle?! Seiya exclaimed.  
  
Because you're my favorite character on Sailor Moon! See this beautiful scene! Anna commanded, and then the screen changed from the arguing girls to an anime show. It was raining, and Seiya and Usagi, or at least anime versions of them, were there.  
  
I want to see you, Mamoru! sobbed anime-Usagi. Anime-Seiya knelt down to her.  
  
Am I not good enough? he asked. The screen went blank, then showed Michelle and Anne again.  
  
What's that? Not good enough for what? Seiya asked, confused by all of this.  
  
You love her! But she's talking about that other, awful man! shouted Anne.  
  
Look, I LIKE Usagi, she's a good Sailor Senshi and a nice girl, but... Seiya was cut off as Usagi grabbed him, screeching at the top of her lungs.  
  
THOSE GIRLS ARE MONSTERS!!!!  
  
Anne was raging, clawing at the screen, trying to knock sense into Seiya, while Michelle looked on, rolling her eyes.  
  
She loves Mamoru, you idiot. Seiya can just go kiss his guitar, she snorted, which made Anne turn on her. Red, angry lights shot out of the two girls, and washed over Seiya and Usagi.


	15. Ami and Yaten

Chapter 15: Ami and Yaten  
Ami closed her English book with a smile. Her eyes glanced at Kakyuu's special red cup, still stained with tea. Foreign languages and foreign lovers. She blinked suddenly, startled. That cup...was it glowing? She screamed as the light burst out of the cup and surrounded her.  
  
The pencil lines slowly formed the shape of the girl's head. Yaten looked up. There was Makoto, so neatly posed for the portrait. He smiled at her, then flung the sketchpad to the floor as an energy beam shot out of the couch and engulfed them.  
  
Ami gasped for breath. Something was choking her, something soft that was tightly wrapped around her neck and mouth. She had to get free. She pulled at it with her teeth, and someone else yelped in pain.   
  
Don't bite my hair! shouted her unknown companion. Ami nearly screamed as a pair of angry peridot eyes flashed in her face.  
  
she managed to exclaim. Glaring at her, Yaten untangled his hair from the frightened genius girl's head and neck. He looked around, confused. This wasn't Makoto's apartment. This looked more like the aisle of a store. A store with, oddly enough, dolls of them on the shelves. Videos too, and DVDs.   
  
What are we doing here? This isn't where I live! And you don't live in a store, either, don't you live with Makoto? Ami asked, confused too.   
  
Yes, I do, but we've been teleported here by someone, most likely those evil so-called fans of ours, Yaten said, puzzling over a doll of his female Star Healer form. Just then, they heard a scream.  
  
Should we transform? It sounds like someone's in trouble, Ami whispered.  
  
No, that sounded like a happy scream, Yaten hissed back. Indeed it was, as a girl and a boy ran up, both screaming with happiness.   
  
Look, John, look! It's Yaten!  
  
Janelle, forget about Yaten, it's Ami!   
  
How do you know who we are? Yaten questioned them bluntly.  
  
Silly boy, you're a star! Don't you remember? You hate all those girls thinking they love you because you're one of the famous Three Lights. But I love you for who you really are, Janelle gushed, taking Yaten's hands in utter bliss.  
  
And what do you think I really am? Assuming I'm part of a group I've never heard of sure doesn't show that you know me, Yaten retorted, rolling his eyes.  
  
Don't be so modest, it's not like you! You're one of the famous Three Lights! Janelle said, patting Yaten's head as if he were a child. John shoved through and grabbed Ami's hands.  
  
You're not a weak Senshi! You're just defensive! Your powers aren't MEANT to be attack-strong, right? he asked, sounding nervous and over-excited.  
  
Huh? How do you know about my powers? Ami stammered.  
  
Because I see you on the TV show! You're Sailor Mercury! And you're my favorite. Yaten's just an arrogant, prissy little twit, John sniffed, almost shoving Yaten aside with his voice.  
  
Now see here! Ami's a wimpy nerd! Yaten at least has the courage to stick up for himself and tell off ditzy actresses! retorted Janelle.  
  
Then stop lying about me, you freak! shouted Yaten, butting in between the fighting anime fans.  
  
Please, stop this fighting. I'm not worth it, Ami said, blushing.   
  
Oooh. Please stop this fighting; I'm not worth it.' Ami, you're such a nerd. Stop studying so much and go be normal for once! Janelle snapped, and she slapped Ami.  
  
Don't hit her! Ami did nothing to you! John shouted, protecting Ami.  
  
I'm serious. If she's so smart, she shouldn't need to study so much. An IQ of 300 should get her zipping through school like a train stung by a million bees, Janelle countered. Ami knelt on the floor, touching her sore cheek. That's like what Kakyuu had said. Kakyuu had asked her why she studied so much if she was so smart. It's not that I quite need it for school, Ami thought. But studying helps me deal with things. I don't want my emotional problems forced on my friends. Then again, she had never been in love before. And Kakyuu was so much like Usagi, only she was on Ami's intellectual level.  
  
Yeah, that's just like you, Ami. Always thinking, never fighting back, sneered Janelle.   
  
Stop that! Ami is a kind girl. She knows that there are better ways of solving problems rather than fighting about them, John retorted.  
  
Hey! Quit fighting over us, then! And quit saying lies about me! I'm not a part of some rock band! Yaten shouted, butting between John and Janelle again.  
  
Yes you are! You're such an idiot! You're part of the Three Lights! The best part! Stop being such a doofus and admit it, Yaten! ADMIT IT!!! screamed Janelle, grabbing Yaten by his shirt collar.  
  
I won't admit something that's a lie. If you don't stop this Three Lights' foolishness, I'll transform on you, Yaten warned, his hand reaching into his pocket.  
  
Oh yeah, attack your fan. Real smart, Janelle said sarcastically.  
  
Yaten, no! Ami pleaded, jumping up. Too late.  
  
Healer Star Power, Make Up!  
  
Janelle and John were bowled over by the brightness of the transformation. But John looked disgusted.   
  
That's another problem with you stupid Starlights! Can't you stay the same gender? he snorted.   
  
Star Sensitive Inferno! shouted Star Healer. The two fans leapt out of the way, and the attack hit one of the shelves, starting a fire. This caused the store sprinklers to go off, and in a few seconds, Ami had turned into a boy, courtesy of her water curse. John screamed.  
  
You're not Ami! Ami doesn't turn into a boy! You're from Ranma 1/2!   
  
No, I'm Ami! Don't you believe me? the blue-haired boy begged. An orange light came down from the sprinklers and took the two Sailor Senshi away, leaving John and Janelle dumbfounded.  



	16. Makoto and Hotaru

Chapter 16: Makoto and Hotaru  
Makoto sat on the couch, looking prim and poised as Yaten sketched her. She was glad that a guy actually liked her enough to do that kind of thing, since she had always thought she was too tall to have a boyfriend. She then screamed as the beam of light shot out of the couch and engulfed them.  
  
Sailor Saturn is the guide to death...blah blah blah Hotaru read. She had found this manga in their house; apparently, way back when the villains first attacked and tried to capture her, they had left this behind. Okay, so there was some manga about them. Wait! A manga about them? How? She had no more chance to finish that thought, as a yellow light flew out of the book and sucked her in.  
  
She groaned. There was something heavy on top of her. Nice and comforting, but heavy. She looked up into Makoto's startled green eyes. What was this place? It looked like an American-style livingroom.   
  
Hey! There's a DVD with Usagi's picture on it! exclaimed Makoto, rolling off of Hotaru.  
  
I wonder, is that the anime series that our enemy was talking about? mused Hotaru.  
  
Oh, great wonderful Hotaru, let me help you fight the enemy! gushed a girl's voice. Then they heard another girl.  
  
Hortense, you idiot! Makoto's here, and you're ignoring her for that Mary-Sue?!  
  
Prudence, how can you call Hotaru that?! She's not perfect at all; she's sickly and weak! And she's more true to herself than Makoto, who should be glad that she's strong and not worry about whether the boys like her or not! retorted Hortense, who, apparently, was a fan of Sailor Saturn's.  
  
Excuse me, but what is a Mary-Sue? Is that the name of someone you hate? Hotaru asked, confused.  
  
No, a Mary-Sue is what you are. A character who is overly powerful and has a perfect personality. Now that you're not possessed by Mistress 9, you're perfect, and I hate you for that, Prudence spat.   
  
Don't talk to poor, sweet little Hotaru that way! Makoto's the one who needs to get over her old boyfriend! shouted Hortense.  
  
Why are you two arguing over us like that? And I've got a new boyfriend; he just turns into a girl to be Star Healer! butted in Makoto.  
  
Huh?! YATEN is your boyfriend?! I always thought he was with Minako... trailed off Hortense, confused now.  
  
No, Minako's barely met him, so far as I know. And why do you think I'm perfect? I've never heard that before, said Hotaru, also confused, but for a different reason.  
  
You're perfect because you have no faults anymore, sneered Prudence.   
  
That's not true, even though I try to fight as a Sailor Senshi, I have been told I'm not assertive enough, Hotaru answered quietly.  
  
Yeah, but that's perfect to you stupid Japanese people, retorted Prudence.   
  
Don't call Japan stupid! It's where the Sailor Moon show is from, and all that other wonderful anime! snapped Hortense. Something seemed to snap inside both her and Prudence, and they began glowing eerily. Their eyes turned completely white and glowed too, and their fingernails grew to be fearsome claws.  
  
They're monsters. They're not our fans. Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!  
  
Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up! Makoto and Hotaru transformed too, only their transformation was into their usual Senshi forms, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Saturn.   
  
Oooh, the Silence Glaive. I'm SO scared, Prudence said sarcastically.  
  
Fear this! Jupiter Oak Evolution! shouted Sailor Jupiter, and Prudence jumped out of the way just in time. Hortense snarled at the green-clad Senshi as the attack exploded behind them, creating a hole in the wall where the TV had stood. Prudence screamed and begged at Sailor Jupiter feet.   
  
Please don't kill me, oh great and wonderful Sailor Jupiter! I am in your debt! You are the strongest Sailor Senshi!   
  
Something in these words brought back a memory to Sailor Jupiter. She had just finished and left from her first ever Senshi battle. Oddly enough, she was happy. All her life, she had been shunned because of her size and strength. Now, finally, she was a in a position to be respected and even liked because of those same cursed traits! She loved being a powerful Sailor Senshi! She could finally be comfortable in her tall, powerful body! Then, later, when Chibi-Usa was revealed to be Sailor Moon's successor, Makoto decided that she didn't ever want to give her powers away. Even if she were to give birth, she didn't want to give those powers away.   
  
Her reverie was rudely interrupted as Hortense shot an energy ball at her head, slamming her to the floor and also knocking her out. Sailor Saturn swung the Silence Glaive at Hortense's neck, but she was grabbed from behind by Prudence, who kicked her in the back of her knee, making her drop the Silence Glaive on the floor. Hortense picked it up and started to run off with it, but she tripped over Sailor Jupiter's lifeless-looking body. As she did so, a yellow light shot out of the ground around them.  
  
What's that?! exclaimed Sailor Saturn, for the moment forgetting about her Glaive. The light didn't answer, but also engulfed her as well.


	17. Minako and Haruka

Chapter 17: Minako and Haruka  
Minako gazed at her Sailor V manga lovingly, then became bitter. Actually, her room was filled with Sailor V merchandise. This was just what she wanted; to be an idol and to have everyone love her. The problem was, people didn't know it was her. They didn't know that ordinary schoolgirl, Minako Aino, was really a magical superhero named Sailor Venus. Nor did they know, except for a few people in England, that Sailor V was also that same girl. She cursed the rule that they had to keep their powers a secret, and she also cursed her parents for not letting them take in one of the Starlights or their princess. It would be nice to have another Sailor Senshi with her to understand, especially if that Sailor Senshi was a cute guy in civilian form. Minako shrugged off the fact that they were probably originally female on their planet. They were guys HERE, and that was what mattered. Then she cursed Hotaru and Makoto for winning the hearts of Seiya and Yaten, and also cursed Chibi-Usa and Kakyuu for distracting Taiki. While she was busy feeling sorry for herself, she didn't notice her bed turning to a bright light and swallowing her.  
  
Haruka was at the Crown Arcade playing her favorite game, the race car one. This certainly brought back some memories. This was where she first met the other Sailor Senshi, barring Michiru, of couse. She smiled as she remembered how Usagi and Minako had followed her around, believing her to be a handsome man, when she was a girl who just happened to LOOK masculine. Then her smile faded. That initial friendliness had faded quickly, as they found out each other's identities and became enemies, sort of, for a while. Then she smiled again. At least this enemy, while they were very confusing, wasn't requiring them to make sacrifices and take the pure hearts of innocent people, all in the search for the talismen. Yet, Michiru and I had the talismen, Haruka thought wryly. She screamed then, as the video game machine seemed to explode in blinding light.  
  
Blond hair and darker blond hair were in a mess together as Haruka and Minako found themselves tangled together in a forest. There were unfamiliar voices around, as well.   
  
Where are we? This isn't my room, mumbled Minako.  
  
And this isn't the Crown Arcade, added Haruka.  
  
What?! You went there without me! That's my favorite hangout! exclaimed Minako.  
  
Shh, that doesn't matter right now. Let's listen to what the voices are saying, Haruka said sternly. She and Minako crouched down.  
  
OOOH!! Look! Mina and Amara!  
  
No, you dummy! It's Haruka and Minako! They'll surely solve our debate!   
  
Huh? Who's Amara? muttered Haruka as the two campers ran up to them.  
  
What's your debate about? If it's about love, leave it to me, Minako Aino, the goddess of love! Minako exclaimed before Haruka could restrain her.  
  
No, it's not about love. My foolish friend here seems to have the wrong idea about you girls, said the second girl, shaking her black curls.  
  
Wrong idea? But she's Amara and that's Mina! I can hear what they said on TV! the first girl protested. Minako noticed that her brown hair was worn like her own, complete with big red bow.  
  
Hey, your hair is like mine!  
  
You like it? I tried to imitate you. I like you Mina, you're not a freak like Amara, said the brown-haired girl.  
  
Haruka is not a freak, Jenny, Minako is. Such an idiot, snorted the black-haired girl.  
  
Don't call her that, Sylvia! She can't be stupid if she's a Sailor Scout!   
  
Who's Amara and what is a Sailor Scout? Is it a kind of Sailor Senshi? asked Haruka.  
  
You and Mina are Sailor Scouts. YOU are Amara. And aren't you always with your cousin Michelle, the perfect snob? And I also know that you were Prince Uranus in your past life, asserted Jenny.   
  
What?! I was PRINCESS Uranus! And I don't have a cousin named Michelle! exclaimed Haruka, now very confused at these lies being told about her.   
  
SOS wouldn't lie! They saved your show! protested Jenny.  
  
SOS always lies. They're just a group of people who try to take credit for that awful dub you like. MICHIRU is not Haruka's cousin, she's her lover, corrected Sylvia.  
  
Why would someone think that Michiru is my cousin? asked Haruka.  
  
Because that's how you were dubbed, said Jenny, as if Haruka were a small child.  
  
When was I on a TV show, much less dubbed?!' This makes no sense, Haruka retorted. This seemed to set Sylvia off in a different direction, and the two girls began arguing with each other, ignoring Haruka and Minako for the moment.  
  
Come on, Jenny! And you said you made your own SailorStars fandub, complete with dialogue changes! What gives? That's an insult to Toei, the grand creators of the original Sailor Moon.  
  
Quit being so stuffy. It's an exercise of creativity. It's not like I created the REAL dub, so don't act as if I'm an executive of DiC or Cloverway!  
  
Creativity, hah! And, what's even worse, you change the characters in your own stories, making Ami into a cruel mad scientist, Haruka into a wimp, and you REALLY screwed up the Starlights. They're not sisters, for one thing, and they don't have such weird bodies! Taiki is NOT 9 feet tall with a 3 foot tall forehead, and Yaten isn't 2 feet tall! Plus, you made Seiya have no sense of humor and be an overly emotional crybaby, Yaten's cool attitude has degenerated into calm dignity that should suit Taiki, who you've turned into an immature anarchist brat who has no emotions!   
  
Can't I have artistic liscence?! And it's just fanfiction! It's what's called alternate reality fiction!'  
  
Sylvia and Jenny, in their anger, began glowing green, and the glow encircled Haruka and Minako too.


	18. Kakyuu and Michiru

Chapter 18: Kakyuu and Michiru  
Kakyuu had a bounce in her step as she strolled down the street. This world was so interesting, so full of people and things to stimulate her active mind. She stopped by a lamppost. Such a pretty blue decoration on top! Just like Ami! So pretty, so blue! She giggled and spun around, not noticing the beam of light that shot out of the ribbon and trapped her.  
  
Beautiful violin music could be heard coming from the Outer Senshi's house as Michiru played away. As she played, she thought about where Haruka was. That fateful arcade. That was the same one where she met the Inner Senshi. Without that arcade, she thought, they might've never known each other in regular form. Suddenly, a light shot out of her violin and sucked her in.  
  
Michiru peeked around. Kakyuu was lying next to her, and they were in an arcade.  
  
Haruka's at an arcade, she said softly. Then she jumped, startled, as Kakyuu sat up, awake.  
  
Really? If she's here, then you can find her! the red-haired princess said eagerly.  
  
I've found her! exclaimed a voice. Kakyuu and Michiru turned around and saw two boys running towards them.  
  
Hi! Who were you looking for? Kakyuu asked one of them innocently.   
  
You, of course. I'm Daniel, your biggest fan. My friend David here has to be educated, though, the boy said a bit sadly and condescendingly, like his friend was a young child, despite the fact that both were teenagers.  
  
Educated? Didn't he go to school? asked Michiru suspisciously.  
  
I went to school. Listen to Michiru, she knows what she's talking about. Don't listen to that overly perfect princess of yours, David said, stepping towards Michiru protectively.   
  
You're the one who likes an overly perfect snob! Princess Kakyuu isn't an ice queen, she's a kind-hearted, wonderful monarch! She HAS to be; otherwise the Three Lights wouldn't have missed her so much! Daniel retorted.   
  
What?! Michiru is NOT the ice queen! And if Kakyuu were such a great character, the writers would've introduced her sooner, snapped David.  
  
What writers? And what's an ice queen?' Are you calling Michiru an ice cream cone? She looks like a person, not food, Kakyuu said, confused by the Earth slang terms.  
  
No, my misguided friend thinks that Michiru has a cold personality, you dumb alien, scolded David.  
  
Don't call Kakyuu dumb, and I'm not misguided! protested Daniel.   
  
I think the people you're arguing about need some explanations too. What writers? What makes you think you know so much about our personalities? Michiru challenged.  
  
Yeah. You said some group called the Three Lights' was looking for me. Who are they? added Kakyuu, though not as hostile in her tone as her aqua-haired ally.  
  
They're also known as the Starlights, your protectors. They set themselves up as idol singers and they sing their song to find you. And the writers are the people who created the anime you're on, explained Daniel.  
  
We're people! Not anime characters! Why does everyone keep saying that!? exclaimed Kakyuu.   
  
You idiot. Look at this, smirked David, and he tossed her a video. On the box was a picture of herself and a strange little redhaired girl with a hair style that sort of resembled Chibi-Usa's, only with hearts instead of pointy odango. Kakyuu gasped. Where would he get something like that? And she had never seen that other girl in her life! Who was that? And why was she on a picture with her?  
  
Then who's this girl? she finally asked.  
  
That's Chibi Chibi, the Light of Hope. She's the little girl who lives with Usagi, said David.  
  
I think you have it wrong. Chibi-USA is the girl who lives with Usagi; she's her daughter in the future, Michiru corrected him.  
  
Not when Kakyuu is there! She goes back to the future beforehand, then Chibi Chibi comes later, protested Daniel.   
  
I'm pretty sure there's no one named Chibi Chibi at Usagi's house. Taiki lives there, but he's not a little girl, Kakyuu retorted.  
  
Taiki lives with Usagi?! No he doesn't. He lives in an apartment with Seiya and Yaten, corrected David.  
  
Don't tell me lies like that! I know where they live! I know I live with Ami, Yaten with Makoto, Seiya's with Rei, and Taiki lives at the Tsukino house! shouted Kakyuu. David and Daniel stopped, dumbfounded. Then David got a suspicious look in his eyes.  
  
Heyy...how do I know you're not some impostor who's dressed up like Kakyuu? he challenged.  
  
Don't call my Kakyuu an impostor! shouted Daniel, defending his favorite.  
  
Really. Because I'm not, and I'll prove it to you. Kinmoku Star Power, Make Up! called Kakyuu, and she transformed into her Sailor Senshi form. The two boys gasped.  
  
You're not the MANGA Kakyuu, are you? Because you're not supposed to be a Senshi in the anime, said David.  
  
Duh, of course it's the anime Kakyuu! She had a Star Seed! She just didn't have much time to even transform before Galaxia ended her life in such a tragic way! And she looks more anime-style than manga-style, Daniel retorted.   
  
I'm not either style! I'm a person! I'm... Sailor Kinmoku trailed off as she looked at herself and Michiru in a mirror. There they were, looking just like anime characters! She screamed. Michiru grabbed her transformation wand too.  
  
Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!  
  
David clapped and aplaudded for his favorite.   
  
There's the famous Sailor Neptune, the Soldier of Perfection! he announced. Then he jumped back, startled, as a blue energy beam shot out of his hands and engulfed the two Senshi. They disappeared, leaving both boys disappointed at the sudden departure of their favorite characters.


	19. Rei and Setsuna

Chapter 19: Rei and Setsuna  
Grandpa Hino stepped into Rei's room.   
  
Where's Seiya? I told him to sweep the temple steps, and now he's gone, he said.  
  
I don't know either. Maybe we should look for him together, Rei answered. They started to search the grounds. Unfortunately, that beam of light shot out of the tree and captured Rei. Yuuichirou saw this and screamed.  
  
That's what happened to Seiya!  
  
Meanwhile, Setsuna was sipping her green tea in the Outers' family room. What did the enemy mean by talking about them being anime characters, she thought. She thought about the Sailor V manga. She also remembered that there was some merchandise with the Senshi on it as well. Maybe that's what they were talking about? Or was it something different? But then there was the question of those alien Senshi, the Sailor Starlights and their princess. How did those girls know about them? And if those girls were from that Kinmoku place, then it wouldn't make sense for them to have known about the Earth Senshi. Setsuna was thinking too hard to notice the light beam that shot out of her tea cup.   
  
The next thing she knew, she was at an ice cream stand with Rei. Outside was a park area, green and beautiful. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.   
  
It's Setsuna! My idol! I wish I could be just like you! the stranger squealed.   
  
Then don't grab people from behind; Setsuna wouldn't--OOF! Rei gasped as someone else grabbed her.   
  
Get off of me! she demanded.  
  
No! I want to hold you forever, my Rei, my beautiful tempermental priestess!   
  
EWWW!!! Ashley, why are you hugging Rei?! She's so mean. Setsuna's better because she's so sweet and lonely, the first girl shouted. Setsuna rolled over on the grass and flinched as a drop of chocolate ice cream fell on her eye.   
  
If you like her so much, don't drip your ice cream on her face! the girl who was apparently named Ashley retorted.  
  
Look, what's going on here?! And GET OFF OF ME!!! screamed Rei, shoving Janine off of her back.  
  
Krystle started it! whined Ashley, rubbing her sore bottom.   
  
Started what?! I hugged Setsuna because she's my favorite Senshi; what's wrong with that? And you were doing the same thing to Rei! snapped Krystle.   
  
Look, I don't want to be hugged by you right now. I'd like to know how you know about us, Setsuna demanded.  
  
We watch you on the TV show, Pretty Senshi Sailor Moon! Of course, it should be called Fiery Soldier Sailor Mars, answered Ashley, looking at Rei for support. No such luck, Rei seemed to be just as puzzled as her green-haired ally.  
  
We've never seen this TV show. Are you sure you don't have it confused with Sailor V? Rei asked.  
  
Of course not! Sailor V's just a manga, but Sailor Moon is the show that's an anime, answered Krystle, speaking to the two Sailor Senshi as if they were little kids and she was a schoolteacher. Rei glared at her, not liking being condescended to.  
  
Look, I don't know what this place is, but in our world, Sailor V is BOTH a TV show and manga, and there is no Sailor Moon anime, she snapped, pulling out her transformation wand. Ashley squealed with delight when she saw it, and she lunged at Rei in an attempt to grab the object that would make her the most special and famous Sailor Mars fan.   
  
Rei, they're just overexcited fans. They don't have superpowers, so we shouldn't fight them, Setsuna warned her.   
  
Ha, I don't like you anyway. You're the boring one with no life anyway, snorted Ashley. Krystle turned on her.  
  
How dare you insult the great Time Guardian! It's much better to be reserved than have a temper! she shouted.  
  
Then calm down; you're the one acting quick-tempered, smirked Ashley. At that remark, Krystle flung her ice cream cone at Ashley, who ducked, and it hit Rei.   
  
Haven't your parents told you not to throw food?! she scolded.   
  
Look, you're the LAST person who should be telling me to keep my temper! I've had it with you, Sailor Mars! Take this! screamed Krystle, and, as she glowed a blue color, her clothing changed into an entirely blue version of Sailor Pluto's outfit. Ashley did the same thing, only her outfit was yellow, and resembled Sailor Mars's more. The two real Sailor Senshi gaped for a moment, then sprang into action.  
  
Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!  
  
Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up! Ashley faced off against Sailor Pluto, and Krystle opposed Sailor Mars. Attacks flew through the air.  
  
Mars Flame Sniper!  
  
Yellow Fanatic Strike!  
  
Dead Scream.  
  
Blue Fanatic Shock!  
  
There was a huge explosion. Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto blacked out, unconscious.


	20. Taiki and ChibiUsa

Chapter 20: Taiki and Chibi-Usa  
While Usagi and Shingo were playing video games, Taiki and Chibi-Usa were upstairs in Chibi-Usa's room. Taiki was there to help the pink-haired girl with her homework, at least, that's what he said he was there to do. Chibi-Usa, on the other hand, wondered if he had any other reasons, like friendship. She really liked him; she didn't know why, but then again, he was a lot like her friends Puu and Hotaru.   
  
So, Chibi-Usa, if I have 3 rice balls in each hand, and you have three in each of your--Chibi-Usa? Are you listening? Chibi-Usa snapped out of her reverie. Oh right, they were supposed to be practicing math.  
  
Um, 12 rice balls? she guessed, hesitating a bit.   
  
You're correct. Now the next problem is... Taiki didn't get to finish his sentence, as a purple light, emitted by the textbook, engulfed the two of them.   
  
Chibi-Usa smiled. It was so warm and comfy. Open, but safe-feeling, like she was inside her Silver Crystal. Taiki was in the purple crystal too, and she was sleeping on his lap, just as she might do with Mamoru. Mamoru. Her eyes shot open.  
  
Did you know that you're the same height as my daddy? she mumbled sleepily. Taiki put a stern hand over her mouth, and she blinked. The room wasn't a purple haze; there were a bunch of people there. One half was dressed in pink and the other half was dressed in purple, and they all seemed angry at each other. One of the people in pink came over to them, yanked Chibi-Usa up by her arm, and roughly shoved Taiki aside.  
  
Yes! You're here! Now we can settle this once and for all! exclaimed the pink girl.   
  
Settle what?! Let me go! screamed Chibi-Usa, kicking her captor. A boy on the purple side smirked.  
  
See? She's a brat. Why can't you see that the dignified Taiki is the better of the two?  
  
Because he's a cold-hearted meanie who needs to learn that dreams and romance are good things! shouted the girl, trying to argue and fight off Chibi-Usa at the same time. While his pink-haired ally fought, Taiki was remembering something he had said to Kakyuu.  
  
They've abandoned the cause for foolish love. They never loved a pair of geniuses. How did these people know he had said that? Were they always spying on him, out for his blood? One of the pink-suited girls stared at him, seeming to bore holes in his head with her eyes.   
  
I know what you're thinking, Kou Taiki. Not only are you cold to Ami, but to your own princess as well. For shame, for shame. See, purple freaks, can't you see that Forehead Boy doesn't deserve any fans?! she exclaimed.   
  
Pink geek, don't you realize that Taiki is far superior to Chibi-Usa? She is a bratty little twit who steals her mom's Silver Crystal, causes the Black Moon's attack, and falls in love with a horse! That's sick! And she's so pink! Pink is a such an obnoxiously cutesy ; give us a mysterious purple Taiki anytime! retorted one of the purple-clad girls.  
  
You're right! It was my fault! I just wanted to be a lady! sobbed Chibi-Usa, awful memories flooding back to her. The head purple girl smirked and raised a ruler over her head, ready to strike down the hated   
  
So, why would a Taiki fan misuse school property? Could it be you don't respect the wishes of your favorite character? quipped one of the girls on the pink side.  
  
There is no better use for anything than to kill the spore! the purple girl roared, and she swung the ruler down at Chibi-Usa's neck.   
  
Crack!  
  
The ruler snapped in two as Taiki and Chibi-Usa both slammed it with their fists. They stood, united between the two feuding groups of fans.   
  
Why are you fighting over us like this!? demanded Chibi-Usa. The two groups started glowing angrily, ignoring her.  
  
You love the spore!  
  
You love Forehead Boy!  
  
Taiki and Chibi-Usa could sense the evil energy--these were enemies. They went into action too, but of a different kind. As they raised their transformation objects to the ceiling, the power of Sailor Senshi surged throughout the room.  
  
Maker Star Power, Make Up!  
  
Moon Crisis, Make Up!  
  
The two groups of fans were stunned for a moment as they watched, amazed and in ecstasy, as their favorites transformed. But, of course, they misintepreted the reason for the transfomations.  
  
So, come here, Star Maker!  
  
Come here, Chibi Moon!  
  
Fight on our side!  
  
Star Gentle Uterus!   
  
Star Maker's attack was not aimed at any of the people, however, it was aimed at a lightbulb on the ceiling. It hit its target, and the lightbulb exploded, sending the crazed fans screaming for cover.  
  
Why'd you do that?! shrieked Chibi Moon, confused.  
  
To create a distraction so we can escape, whispered Star Maker. But before they could go anywhere, another, very eerie light surrounded them and carried them off.


	21. The Cage

Chapter 21: The Cage  
Kakyuu opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were metal cage bars. It looked just like she was in jail. Hotaru and a black-haired man were lying in the cage too. They both woke up too.   
  
Hotaru? Is that you? And who's the other guy? Kakyuu asked, getting right to the point. The man and Hotaru sat up.  
  
Yes, it's me, Hotaru said.  
  
I'm Mamoru Chiba, the man said.  
  
I'm Kakyuu Aoi, also known as Sailor Kinmoku, giggled the redhaired alien princess. Mamoru gave her a quizzical look, as he had no idea what Kinmoku was.  
  
She's from Kinmoku. It's an alien planet that was destroyed by a mysterious enemy, explained Hotaru.   
  
There are three other Sailor Senshi who are also from Kinmoku. They're nice, but one of them still thinks it's his duty to baby me here. I just like living a normal life as Earth girl, Kakyuu Aoi, said Kakyuu.   
  
Huh? Were you royalty there? Mamoru asked, still sort of confused, though, being Tuxedo Mask for as long as he had, he wasn't too shocked to find out there were Sailor Senshi from another solar system.  
  
Yeah, I was their princess. Not much fun, though, I prefer playing and being with people, Kakyuu said, lying back and relaxing in the cage. Mamoru smiled; even though he had only just met her, this Kakyuu reminded him a lot of Usagi. Not that he was in love with her, of course...He was broken out of his musing as Kakyuu loudly shook the bars.  
  
How are we supposed to get out of this thing? she asked.  
  
Why don't we try using our Senshi powers? suggested Hotaru.   
  
Yes, but what do we do after that? We need a plan, Mamoru said.  
  
No we don't, how can we make one? We don't know where we are! So let's explore! exclaimed Kakyuu.  
  
We should transform first. Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up! called Hotaru.  
  
Right. Kinmoku Star Power, Make Up! shouted Kakyuu. Mamoru didn't say any magic words, but he transformed too by pulling out a rose and willing it to make him be Tuxedo Mask.   
  
Now what do we do? asked Sailor Saturn.  
  
We can search the area and find out what's going on, Sailor Kinmoku said.  
  
Ahem, I think someone needs an explanation here, Tuxedo Mask reminded them, as he had just been in that cage and didn't know any of the stuff that was going on with the other Senshi.  
  
Oops. Sorry. Basically, there are these four girls who keep attacking us and claiming that some of us are their fans and that others are ones they hate. They also claim we're anime characters, too. And I just got out of an arcade where Michiru and I met these two boys who fought over us. One of them liked me, and the other loved Michiru. Weird thing is, they said bizarre stuff about my life too, Sailor Kinmoku explained.  
  
I ended up in someone's house where two girls fought over Makoto and me, just like what happened to you, Sailor Saturn added.  
  
So these girls think you're anime characters? I've heard them, I think. I heard them talking about this thing they call the Maroon Crystal. It's apparently their power jewel, just like Usagi has the Silver Crystal, Mamoru said; the other two were surprised but grateful to hear that even he knew some information about their strange enemy.  
  
Come on, everyone! Let's use our powers and get out of here! Kakyuu exclaimed. Sailor Saturn took her Silence Glaive over to the edge of the cage and began slashing at the bars with it. The bars began to crack, and Tuxedo Mask helped by throwing a rose between the cracks, which made them larger.  
  
My time to break us out! Kinmoku Fusion Tempest! shouted Sailor Kinmoku, and some of the bars were destroyed, making an opening for the three warriors to escape. So they did, sneaking down the long hallway. They were led by an eerie, blood-red glow, almost like someone was shining a flashlight through a garnet. They turned a corner and were bathed in the crimson light of the Maroon Crystal.  
  
Hey! That's that crystal you were talking about! exclaimed Sailor Kinmoku. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Saturn shushed her, but it was too late.   
  
It's time. Put the prisoners back into captivity, snapped an evil-sounding voice. All they saw was a shock of red hair before the Maroon Crystal came to life. It floated up in the air and shot out red vines that entangled Sailor Kinmoku, Sailor Saturn, and Tuxedo Mask, and tied them upside-down from the ceiling. The Silence Glaive clattered to the floor, its owner in no state to use it properly. The redhead was still shadowy. Despite that, her captives could almost feel her smirking.   
  
I have three nasty bugs to go squash, so just stay there. Unless of course, Kakyuu, you want to watch your oppressor get his comeuppance? she asked slyly.  
  
You don't mean Taiki?! shrieked Sailor Kinmoku, squirming like a fish on a hook.  
  
Yes, that's who I mean. Or, as he is known to me, Forehead Boy, the other girl said. Sailor Kinmoku raged at this insult to one of her former protectors.  
  
Kinmoku Fusion Tempest! she screamed. The redhead ducked away, and disappeared.  
  
Now what do we do? You scared her away, scolded Sailor Saturn, as the alien Senshi pouted.   
  
We wait to be rescued. I've done it before, Tuxedo Mask said blankly.


	22. Fuyumi

Chapter 22: Fuyumi  
Taiki sat in a field with Kakyuu. It should've been perfect. But something was not quite right. What was it? Didn't he love Kakyuu? Didn't he want to protect her for all time? Was he not jealous of Miss Mizuno for stealing Kakyuu's heart? So what was missing in this picture? Kakyuu began to fade. Not into nothing, but into something or someone else. She shrunk to a more childlike size. Her hair shortened and poofed out. It turned lighter, now a pastel pink. The loops that hung on her pigtails now stuck up on the top of her head and changed into a cone shape. Her eyes stayed the same bright red they always were, but everything was...she was Chibi-Usa now. Sweet Chibi-Usa, the girl who had nursed him back to health. The girl who had, though misguidedly and intrusively, tried to help him get back with Kakyuu. Chibi-Usa, who defended him when he was threatened with the possibility of losing another home. Chibi-Usa, who said she liked him. Chibi-Usa, who could understand the feeling of having one's home destroyed. No, it wasn't love, it was friendship, and that was nice too.  
  
Taiki! Taiki!  
  
Chibi-Usa called to him, dancing off teasingly, beckoning for him to come run with her. He started to follow, then became very weak and collapsed, feeling cold all over. Chibi-Usa ran to him, very worried. She shook him. Then his eyes opened.  
  
Taiki, wake up! Help us figure out what we're doing in the snow! a voice said. This was not Chibi-Usa's voice, it was someone different. For a moment all he could see was a mass of blond hair, then the face of Minako Aino. He turned his head. Michiru Kaiou was there too, standing up and looking around. She seemed just as confused as he and Minako were.  
  
I thought you kids liked playing in the snow, another voice said smugly. This voice was so horribly familiar. It sent chills of fright down Taiki's spine. This was the voice of that awful redhaired girl who pretended to be a nurse in the hospital and made him drink that stuff that made him feel so sick and dying.   
  
Fuyumi! So you've come back to kill Taiki! Minako snapped angrily, standing up in readiness for battle.   
  
Yes, but not only Forehead Boy, you and that nasty overly perfect girl as well. Sorry I'm late, I was just checking on the prisoners, Fuyumi replied idly.   
  
What prisoners?! exclaimed Michiru. She hoped in the name of Neptune that Haruka wasn't one of them.  
  
Oh, just some man in a tuxedo, a girl with a scythe, and a redhaired girl with a flowery attack, smirked Fuyumi, relishing the shock and horror in the eyes of her three most hated characters.   
  
Tuxedo Mask! shrieked Minako.  
  
gasped Michiru.  
  
whispered Taiki.   
  
If you want to see them alive again, I suggest you take me on first. I'll give you time to transform, but that's it. I badly want to see you three writhing at my feet in agony, Fuyumi requested, and the three Senshi took on her challenge.  
  
Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!  
  
Maker Star Power, Make Up!  
  
Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!  
  
Fuyumi tapped her head, and drew a spring out. She bounced it on the snowy ground, and a blast of cold water shot up. More icy geysers popped up, closer and closer to the three Senshi.  
  
I'll drown you first! Deep Submerge! shouted Sailor Neptune. The wave of ocean water slammed into Fuyumi, but it also mixed with the snow, bathing everyone in a cold bath.   
  
Neptune! You need to fight coldness with love! Venus Love and Beauty Shock! called Sailor Venus, and, blowing a kiss, she threw a golden heart of energy at Fuyumi, who hit it back with her spring. She smirked as Sailor Venus fell down, beaten by her own attack. Then she twirled the spring around, causing a barrage of springs to crash into the three Senshi.   
  
Star Gentle Uterus!  
  
Star Maker flung the energy at Fuyumi, hitting her in the chest and knocking her to the floor.   
  
Now, Michiru! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
  
Deep Submerge!  
  
The other two Senshi's attacks slammed into Fuyumi. She screamed as her entire body glowed red. The light collected in a point on her chest, and a red jewel popped out. The light immediately disappeared, and the stone plopped into the snow. Fuyumi lay there, not moving. But they could tell she was breathing.   
  
What's that jewel? Is it evil? asked Sailor Venus. She started to bend down to pick it up, but Sailor Neptune pulled her back.  
  
Let Fuyumi explain; she's waking up, added Star Maker. Indeed, she was. In fact, it seemed like a complete change had come over her. Gone was her usual smirk of hatred. Instead, she seemed peaceful and happy. She seemed a bit disturbed to see her least favorite Sailor Senshi standing near her, but she shrugged it off.  
  
Hi. I don't like you guys, but I feel like you've woken me up from a strange sleep. The last thing I remember was being in my anime club with my three friends, she said, and she wandered off and disappeared into the cold air.   
  
Anime club? Did someone summon her away? asked Sailor Neptune to no one in particular. Her question wasn't answered, though, as the snowy world began to dissipate.


	23. Harumi

Chapter 23: Harumi  
Usagi coughed and spit sand out of her mouth. She looked around. Nothing but cacti, sand, clouds, and the dead bodies of Ami and Haruka. She screamed. No way was she dying too! Not without seeing Mamoru one last time! She clutched her brooch, ready to transform.  
  
Usagi, it's just us. We won't hurt you, Ami's gentle voice said. Usagi whirled around, startled. Ami and Haruka were standing up; apparently they weren't dead. Or else she was seeing mirages...Usagi shook her head. This was no time for hallucinating; she had to find a way so that she didn't die like her friends. Suddenly she felt a sharp pinch on her arm.  
  
Sorry, Usagi, but you looked like you were going to start dreaming awake, Ami said.  
  
Stay alert, this is probably another enemy trap, Haruka added. Usagi blinked. No, if she felt that pinch, she wasn't seeing things. Dreams didn't hurt you. If Ami was a mirage, she couldn't have touched anything anyway. She sighed with relief; at least she would have help in the quest for survival.   
  
I feel like we're in one of those Western movies we watched on the English channel, Usagi said, trying to lighten the mood. Her eyes sparkled dreamily. I wonder if Mamoru's going to ride up on a horse like a rugged cowboy.  
  
Mamoru's in Harvard now, isn't he? Why would he be here? Ami asked.   
  
I haven't heard anything from him, even though I've tried to contact him a lot. So I thought he might be somewhere else, somewhere close by, Usagi pouted. Tears started to form in her eyes. Where was he, if he wasn't at the American school? Had he been captured by the enemy too? Did any of those girls hate him? She shuddered to think of Mamoru being tortured like that Fuyumi girl did to Taiki.  
  
Don't cry right now. We need to have a plan to find out where we are and how we can find the other Senshi, Haruka said.   
  
Let her cry. How would you like it if Michiru was in place of Mamoru? retorted Ami, being assertive for once. Haruka understood. Then she squinted into the distance. Was that a mirage, or was there someone coming? As the figure came closer, she could see that this person wasn't running, but that he or she was riding on a horse.   
  
Look out! It's a runaway rider! screamed Usagi, shoving Ami and Haruka aside as the mysterious rider came through. It was obvious that the horse was uncontrollable, and it bucked its rider off. The rider spun through the air and made a perfect landing, seemingly calm as his or horse ran away.  
  
Umm...shouldn't you go chase your horse? Walking in the desert is much worse... Usagi started to say, but she stopped, as she felt the rider was glaring at her behind the black mask. Male or female? Whoever it was had long brown hair and was wearing not only a mask over his or her eyes, but a bandana covered his or her mouth.   
  
This is a female, I can tell, Haruka said softly, causing Ami and Usagi to blush.  
  
Correct, you cold-hearted monster, the girl snapped, throwing off her two masks. She pulled a chain whip out of her pocket and brandished it. Haruka gasped. It was Harumi, the one who had captured her back then!   
  
What are you doing here in the desert, Harumi!? exclaimed Usagi. Harumi snorted.  
  
What do you think I'm doing here? This is an alternate dimension I created. I can leave or enter it as I wish. But you three, on the other hand, can't, because you don't know its secrets. Ami pulled out her Mercury Computer and began typing on it, but Harumi smashed it with her whip. Ami screamed and jumped back, seeing the pieces of her magical computer shattered on the sandy ground.  
  
Enough of this! Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!  
  
Moon Eternal, Make Up!  
  
Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!  
  
Harumi rolled her eyes. How predictable of them to transform. She struck the ground with her whip and a bunch of plant vines rose up and tied the three Senshi's legs down. She smacked Usagi and Haruka's arms with her whip, causing them to both scream in pain. Ami was still trying to gather up the pieces of her computer and fix them.  
  
You know what I hate about you? Usagi, you're such an obnoxious crybaby. Ami studies too much, and Haruka is a Seiya-wannabe! Harumi snarled.  
  
A what?! I barely know him! Space Sword Blaster!  
  
Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
  
Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!  
  
The three attacks struck Harumi and she toppled over wordlessly, gazing dazedly at the yellow jewel that was coming out of her chest. The vines disappeared, and the three Senshi fell to the ground, relieved that they could move their legs again. But what of Harumi? Somehow, she didn't seem evil anymore.   
  
Oh, hi. I don't like you guys, but I won't kill you, she said gently, sitting up. Where am I? I didn't know you guys were real.  
  
Didn't know we were real?! Then who do you think you were just attacking?! shrieked Usagi.  
  
Attacking? The last thing I remember, I was with my Anime Club. We were searching a video store for all their Sailor Moon stock. Though, I do wish Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Star Fighter could be the stars, Harumi pouted.   
  
Anime club? Video store? Then what happened? asked Ami. The look in Harumi's eyes plainly told she didn't know the answer to that question, which she couldn't say anyway, because she was vanishing, becoming one with the sand.


	24. Natsumi

Chapter 24: Natsumi  
Hotaru? Is that you? Seiya asked, lying on the long, dark green grass.   
  
No, I'm Setsuna Meiou, the grass said, her voice muffled. He quickly sat up, startled. He could also see Makoto Kino sitting up against a palm tree. In fact, there were palm trees everywhere, as this appeared to be a jungle.   
  
I don't see any jungle animals, so it might be safe for us to explore, Makoto commented. Seiya shuddered at the thought of Hotaru being eaten by one of the big cats he had learned about in biology class.  
  
They might be hiding, though. To scare away tigers, we should put masks on the back of our heads, Setsuna informed them.  
  
Why masks? Shouldn't we make weapons? Seiya asked, confused.  
  
Because tigers sneak up from the back to attack their prey. But that can be thwarted by a simple mask on the back of the head, Setsuna said.   
  
Tigers don't sound like very noble animals. In battle, a proper introduction is needed for the fight to be honorable, Makoto mused, thinking of the rules she had learned in her martial arts classes. She then screamed as she felt hot breath and claws on the back of her neck. She spun around in a fighting position, only to find a snickering but cowering Seiya behind her.   
  
Don't do that! I thought you were a tiger! she shouted.  
  
Makoto, if that were a tiger, it wouldn't pause before attacking you, Setsuna said dryly. Makoto glared at her; she wasn't much help. Seiya pouted at Setsuna's remark and wondered if he would be able to scare her like he did Makoto. Something moved in the plants behind them and they all crept away, watching cautiously. It really WAS a tiger! Makoto screamed and ran away, and the tiger padded quickly into the open.   
  
It's a little tiger, gasped Seiya.  
  
It's a fake tiger. That looks like a costume, Setsuna remarked. Indeed it was, the tiger was the size of a human standing on his or her hands and knees. In fact, the skin looked like a dead tiger skin used as a costume by a person who was trying to be scary, as the expression was blank and frozen in a menacing but dead look. Seiya reached into the mouth and pulled out a girl with curly blond hair.  
  
I am Natsumi! Let me go! she shouted.  
  
No way! You're one of those villains! retorted Seiya, still holding her by her shirt collar. She kicked and squirmed, forcing Seiya to drop her on the ground in front of them. She stood up and grinned mischeviously at the three of them.   
  
What was that tiger trick for, anyway? It was stupid, snapped Seiya, annoyed that he had almost been fooled by the costume.  
  
Your friend obviously doesn't think so, smirked Natsumi, pointing to Makoto, who was shaking and clinging to a tree. Then she jumped off and went into a fighting pose.  
  
It's still stupid to scare people! she shouted, still shaken up.  
  
Are you kidding?! It's a perfect battle techinque. Don't you know that scared people are poor fighters? Natsumi exclaimed.  
  
Actually, some people become stronger under stress, Setsuna commented.  
  
Shut up! I don't want to listen to you, Sailor Pluto! You're just an obnoxious evergreen tree head! Also, you're mean! How come you didn't tell Haruka and Michiru about the talismen they had? Not only would they have been saved the grief of having to sacrifice innocents, but then Eudial wouldn't have played that nasty trick on them. And even if she still did, if you had gotten there sooner, you could've saved all the other Senshi the trouble they went to when they were chasing Eudial around the cathedral! Natsumi ranted. Setsuna remembered the cathedral incident, but she didn't know that Haruka and Michiru had been tormented by the search, since she wasn't a mind-reader and she hadn't exactly been looking out for how they were feeling back then. Makoto and Seiya, on the other hand, were ready for a battle.  
  
Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up! shouted Makoto.  
  
Fighter Star Power, Make Up! yelled Seiya.  
  
Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up! called Setsuna, joining them. Natsumi flew into the air, flinging various pies at the three Senshi, who dodged them and ran away. Then she grabbed some coconuts off the trees and threw those at the Senshi, which hurt them.   
  
How can we get her with our powers if she's flying around so fast? asked Sailor Jupiter, rubbing the spot on her arm where she was hit by a coconut.  
  
We need a way to tie her down, said Sailor Pluto.  
  
How about with these vines? suggested Seiya. But he didn't really have to do anything, as Natsumi, busy looking for more coconuts to throw at them, crashed headfirst into a tree and fell on the ground, wobbling like she was drunk.  
  
Now! Jupiter Oak Evolution!  
  
Dead Scream.  
  
Star Serious Laser!  
  
As with Harumi and Fuyumi, Natsumi collapsed as a jewel came out of her chest, only this one was blue. She woke up confused, like the others.  
  
The last thing I remember, I had knocked down a stack of anime videos at a store and my friends were there too. Underneath was a glowing, blood red crystal... Natsumi mumbled to herself. The three Senshi stared at each other. A crystal in a video store? What was going on here? They all were surprised as Natsumi's body faded away, leaving the strange blue gem behind.


	25. Akimi

Chapter 25: Akimi  
Rei gazed around the candy store, drooling over the 1,000 flavors of lollipop. She just couldn't decide; they were all so yummy! She grabbed a whole bunch of samples and stuffed them into her mouth. Behind her, Chibi-Usa tugged on her skirt.  
  
Come on, can't I have some too? she begged.  
  
Me too! added Yaten, who was there too.  
  
Boys don't beg for candy! snapped Rei, glaring at Yaten, who just smiled as green lights passed over him and he was in Sailor Star Healer form.   
  
Wake up, Rei! Don't be stuck in gender stereotypes! Wake up! Wake up... Yaten's voice faded into reality as Rei opened her eyes. Her mouth was filled with some sort of mint treat, though.  
  
What is this place? It looks like a gingerbread house, only a forest instead of a house! exclaimed Chibi-Usa in disbelief. Rei sat up. The pink-haired girl was right; almost everything seemed to be made of candy here!   
  
It's good you're awake, eating in your sleep might be dangerous, Yaten said. Rei was glad that there were two other Senshi with her; then she might have a fighting chance if this place was monster-infested. She stood up and looked around. The trees had jellybean leaves, peppermint stick trunks and branches, and the grass was mint.  
  
Oh no. Not again, Chibi-Usa moaned.  
  
What's wrong? Do you hate candy or something? asked Yaten.  
  
No, it's not that. This is like those fairies with their Black Dream Hole. They tried to use me as a power booster for their plan to put all the people of Earth into a dream world. And the other kids they lured sang about a world of candy--that's this place! Chibi-Usa panicked, remembering the way Badiane had tortured her.  
  
But we beat Badiane. This is probably just another trick of the enemy we're dealing with right now, Rei reassured her.  
  
So what are we supposed to do here? Yaten asked, bored.   
  
Um, what do you want to do? Eat stuff? Man, who picked this place? A candy forest is boring. I wonder what would happen if I melted the whole dimension here with my fire attacks, Rei mused, also bored.   
  
Who picked this place? Didn't you say the enemy did? Maybe they want you to melt everything with your powers so we can't escape, Chibi-Usa said, still worried.  
  
Well, I don't have to use my powers, snapped Rei. She angrily ripped one of the peppermint stick branches off and flicked it at Chibi-Usa.  
  
OW!! What was that for?! shrieked the future princess, blinking rapidly, as Rei's shot had hit her in the eye.  
  
For being a whiny brat, grumbled Rei, picking off another stick and waving it menacingly.   
  
I agree with you, said a calm voice. The three of them turned around to see a girl with her black and white hair in braids standing behind them.  
  
Who are you and what do you agree with? Rei demanded.  
  
That Chibi-Usa is a whiny brat. Then again, you and Yaten are that way too, Akimi said.   
  
I don't trust that anime you claim you know me from. After all, I'm not in some group called the Three Lights,' and Kakyuu is WITH us on Earth, Yaten retorted.   
  
You're not doing a very good job of disproving my statement, Akimi said condescendingly.  
  
Since when am I whiny?! screamed Rei, thinking to be a better term for Usagi than herself.  
  
Well, not whiny, but you're still a cruel, temperamental brat who hates Sailor Moon, Akimi stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Here's what a brat can do to you! Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!  
  
Healer Star Power, Make Up!  
  
Moon Crisis, Make Up! Akimi rolled her eyes as the three of them transformed. She zapped them with her electricity, smiling as they writhed on the minty ground. But she did not prepare herself for the attacks that followed.  
  
Mars Flame Sniper!  
  
Star Sensitive Inferno!  
  
Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!  
  
Akimi screamed as she was covered with a red, green, and pink glow. The jewel that came out of her chest was iridescent on one side, and black on the other. Still lying down, she began to speak as if in a trance.  
  
The Maroon Crystal is a sentient life-form that looks like a crystal. It lives under the anime section of our local video store and gives special powers to anime fans. It brought us to its dimension because we are special. It has chosen us as the supreme anime fans of all time. When she was finished, she simply faded away like the other three did. Unfortunately, so did the candy land, and Rei, Yaten, and Chibi-Usa shut their eyes and cowered, waiting for the end.


	26. Goodbye

Chapter 26: Goodbye  
Four prone bodies, Harumi, Natsumi, Akimi and Fuyumi, lay strewn around the room. The Maroon Crystal glowed brightly as the four jewels that had come out of the girls' chests were sucked into it, giving it even more power. Kakyuu, Mamoru, and Hotaru screamed as the energy coursed through the vines that held them to the ceiling, burning their bodies.   
  
Star Serious Laser!  
  
Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
  
Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!   
  
The first attack cut through Hotaru's bonds, the second froze the vines that held Kakyuu, allowing her to break free, and the third cut Mamoru free. The three of them stood up and transformed, despite the danger of the fact that they were in the same room as the powerful Maroon Crystal.  
  
That's the crystal that gave the girls powers! It probably turned them evil, too! exclaimed Chibi Moon.  
  
At least it didn't turn us evil, joked Sailor Kinmoku. Another Crystal lit up the room, this was Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal. Chibi Moon opened her locket as well and joined her mother.   
  
Come on! We can defeat this corrupter of innocent anime fans! We owe to them; they liked us, though they were misguided, Sailor Moon said. The Senshi agreed, even the Senshi from Kinmoku were willing to at least try to see if they could add their powers to help.  
  
Mercury Crystal Power!  
  
Mars Crystal Power!  
  
Jupiter Crystal Power!  
  
Venus Crystal Power!  
  
Uranus Crystal Power!  
  
Neptune Crystal Power!  
  
Pluto Crystal Power!  
  
Saturn Crystal Power!  
  
Fighter Star Power!  
  
Healer Star Power!  
  
Maker Star Power!  
  
Kinmoku Star Power!  
  
Moon Crisis Power!  
  
Silver Moon Eternal Power!  
  
A surge of iridescent light burst forth from the two Silver Crystals, obliterating not only the Maroon Crystal, but also the dimension it had created, sending all of the Sailor Senshi and the four anime fans back to Juuban District. The Senshi surveyed the damage as Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon rested in Tuxedo Mask's lap. Within a few minutes, Akimi woke up and she pointed to the sky.  
  
What is that pink cloud? she asked. Indeed, there was a pink cloud, and a letter dropped down from it, addressed to Small Lady. Chibi-Usa looked sadly at the others, especially Taiki. She knew this was a letter from the future, asking her to come back because her training as an apprentice Senshi was over; she could take on the full powers of Sailor Moon now. But she didn't want to leave Taiki! She didn't know whether the Starlights would be in the future or not; she hadn't met them until now. If she could never see her friend Taiki again...no, she musn't think of that now.   
  
Taiki, I think I have to leave and go back to the future, she said softly. Then she got an intense, passionate look in her eyes. Please! Come to the future with me, Taiki! Let us marry! she begged. Taiki shook his head no. His place was wherever Kakyuu and the other Starlights were.  
  
I'm sure we'll meet up in the future, if I'm alive then, he said, rather stiffly.  
  
Then let us swear together to never marry, and remain friends, so that no other romances come between us, Chibi-Usa pleaded, holding out her brooch. Taiki nodded, loyal to both Kakyuu and Chibi-Usa, he didn't think there'd be anyone else he'd want to marry, so he touched her brooch with his transformation wand, putting the vow on their own Senshi powers.   
  
How are you going to continue the line of the Moon then? questioned Usagi. Setsuna nodded knowingly.  
  
That's okay. The power of a Sailor Senshi is destiny, not by birth, I'm sure. The Moon line and the lines of all the others can continue on their own, even if I have no children, Chibi-Usa said solemnly as she began to rise up into the pink light that was to take her back home.   
  
What a modern girl. That sounds like a good choice for me too, said Michiru, making Haruka blush.   
  
Huh? What does that mean? asked Usagi, confused.   
  
It means Michiru loves a girl and won't have kids with a guy, Kakyuu said bluntly. Ami blushed, and her face got even redder as a car drove by, splashing her with cold water and turning her male.  
  
Change is good! That's what I love about this world! chirped Kakyuu, hugging Ami.


End file.
